I want you to suffer
by YuYoLS
Summary: Sakura POV-Being rejected by Sasuke, in front of the whole school, I was too ashamed of myself and ran away for 3 years. But was that really the reason why I ran away? No one knows besides me and a friend I have beside me. SasukePOV-She came back and she didn't seem to give a care about me anymore. How could someone change so fast when she fell so deep for me? Were...both murders
1. Unexplainable Sickness

My first Naruto-Sasusaku fanfiction

****I DO NOT ON THE CHARACTERS.

School fanfiction

* * *

Sakura POV

If there is anything anyone should know, its the fact that I hate him. People can think I'm crazy, but apparently I'm not. My alarm rang even though I was already awake. I got up to turn it off pushing the button.

Just because I hate someone does not mean I'm stupid! Apparently, everyone hates at least one person. Being rejected in front of the whole school like that was not a fun thing. Darn that Uchiha. Never will I forgive. All of a sudden the alarm went on again and I pressed the button again.

Even though it was my fault for falling too hard, he still should'n't have gone that far to say no during the school dance. Thinking about it gave me chills. It just makes me too angery! "BEEP-BEEP"

"SHANARO!" I hit the alarm as I coned her hair, "Stupid alarm!" My uniform of the color red with white stripes with specks of black. I looked in the mirror and smiled putting on my red head band.

"There we go. Now...hopefully high school goes as plan." I smiled walking out the room. That was when I found out that my whole life was ruined all over again.

Normal POV

"What?" Sakura stared at the billboard, "Uchiha Sasuke is going to this school?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Duh?" Ino, the girl with her long blonde pony tail smiled, "You nervous?" She gave a sly smile.

"Stop that." Sakura said.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Your planning something...I know it!" Sakura said.

"There is nothing to plan, honey. But I've got an idea." She said.

"I don't want to listen!" Sakura turned around and stared at a girl with dark long blue hair with straight bangs pointing her fingers together, "Look there's Hinata!" Sakura ran towards Hinata.

"H-Hello Sakura." Hinata said.

"Oh, come on Hinata." Sakura smiled, "We've known each other in Elementary school." Sakura smiled, "Although I've moved during middle school doesn't mean were not friends anymore." Sakura grabbed Hinata's hands, "Lets go! Your in the same class as me!" Sakura who was grabbing onto Hinata and then Ino ran towards her class.

"That was fast." Hinata sighed.

"What is your problem forhead!" Ino asked.

"This is my freshman class huh?" Sakura stared at the room, "Doesn't it look pretty?" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura!" Ino sighed, "You think everything is pretty." Ino said.

"Not all the time." Sakura touched the desks.

"Hey...I-Ino." Hinata said.

"Yo! Hinata. Seems like your doing good like always." Ino smiled, "But, the Sakura we've known had matured a little." Ino smiled.

"She sure has." Hinata smiled.

"I heard that!" Sakura smiled walking towards the window.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Don't you wonder how everything is going to be like?" Sakura asked staring out at the window, looking at the soccer field, and the track fields.

"What are you talking about?" Ino smiled taking Hinata's hands and running to Sakura to stare at the window, "Its us three, with the groupies like old time." Ino smiled.

Sakura giggled, "I don't think so Ino." Sakura stared at them two, "I think I've changed too much." Sakura said, "I have no interests in keeping the groups together anymore. After highschool is college. It ain't like were going to keep seeing each other." Sakura said sitting down in a chair.

"S-Sakura..." Hinata walked to Sakura and held her hands, "Sakura...I'll be your friend." Hinata smiled, "I've always been lonley. If Sakura needs a friend, I'll be here." Hinata smiled, "If Sakura is lonley, she should come to me. If anything happens, I'll be a friend Sakura." Hinata smiled.

"Ah." Sakura stared.

"Hinata's right!" Ino smiled walking beside Sakura and Hinata, "You don't have to burden yourself. You've got us. You maynot need a group, but you need us Sakura. So, don't cry alone." Ino smiled holding her shoulder. Sakura looked down and you could hear sniffs.

"My, the strong Sakura is crying." Ino laughed, "Cry, cry." Ino hugged Sakura and Hinata.

"What is this?" A blonde spiked hair opened the door to the classroom, "Is this the right room?" He stared. Sakura wiped away her tears.

"Idiot! What are you doing here at this time?" Ino asked.

"This is our class too." He smiled.

"Naruto?" Sakura stared.

"Eh? Why is the pink haired girl crying?" Naruto walked up to her, "This couldn't be..." Naruto stared, "SAKURA!"

"This is Naruto?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Y-Yes." She slightly smiled.

"Naruto!" Sakura hugged him, "It's been forever! Your not a shorty anymore!" Sakura choked him.

"S-Sa-" Naruto was running out of air from the hard hug sakura gave him.

"Looks like your doing good." Sakura patted his head.

"Why are you treating me like a kid?" Naruto stared away and blushed.

"Because, you seem alittle mature now." She smiled, "I'm so glad your doing okay as always."

"Whats all the noise in here for?" Shikamaru came in picking his ear. Behind him was Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee and Sasuke.

"Ah?" Tenten stared, "Pink hair?" Tenten pushed the boys aside, "SAKURA?" She yelled.

"Tenten!" Sakura hugged her.

"Wow! You've grown so much!" Tenten smiled hugging Sakura back. Sasuke sighed and walked to Naruto.

"Yo, Dobe, why're you in my class again? I thought they've arranged it to where we wouldn't be in the same class?" Sasuke asked.

"You guys look so healthy!" Sakura hugged each of the groups except for Sasuke.

"Oh, thats because I arranged us to be in the same class." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smacked Naruto.

"Idiot." Sasuke stared at the rest of the group.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, "Where did you go?"

"Oh. I went to this one school, ahh..." She thought, "The name was too hard to remember. But there was alot of people there. On top of it!" Sakura turned around to Ino with a big smile, "Ino! I forgot to tell you a secret!" Sakura smiled.

"What?" Ino sighed, "And I thought there was going to be trouble for Sakura." Ino said to Hinata.

"I want to know!" tenten said, "I want to know everything you've done in the past years. I don't want to be left out so you got to tell me and HInata too!' Tenten smiled.

"Of course!" Sakura and the girls huddled into a circle.

"What are they doing?" Kiba stared.

"It doesn't matter." Choji said, "A man needs his food." Choji ate the pack of chips.

"Who's she?" Sasuke asked. The boys stared at Sasuke and Sakura. It was Luckly that Sakura didn't hear. The boys began to cover his lips.

"What?" Sasuke yelled.

"Eh?" The girls yelled, "NO WAY!" They yelled.

"What are they so happy about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Thats Sakura!" Naruto Whispered in Sasuke's ears.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, "Do I know her?" Sasuke asked.

"YOU GOT YOUR FIRST KISS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Ino slammed her hands onto the desk.

"NOT SO LOUD YOU PIG!" Sakura said.

"What?" Naruto yelled, "SAKURA! You got your first kiss tooken away?" Naruto yelled.

"Look what you did INO PIG!" Sakura was angry but she went along, "Yes Naruto. I did!" Sakura smiled.

"From who?" Kiba was interested in this.

"One of the guy?" Sakura smiled, "Hehe. Beat that Ino." Sakura said.

"NO way!" Ino said, "I can't believe you did it!"

"Was it a bet?' Shino asked.

"No." Sakura smiled, "It wasn't a bet." Sakura smiled, "Besides, he was pretty cute."

"WHO?" Ino was angered.

"There's no point in telling the whole group what you've been doing." Sasuke said sitting from a distant table from Sakura. Sakura stared at Sasuke really closely.

"Your SASUKE? The jerk Sasuke?" Sakura yelled, "Why didn't anyone tell me he was in the room?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Tenten stared, "You really didn't know?"

"No?" Sakura stared with a smirk, "His looks changed. But he still as cold as ice." Sakura sat back down with her arms crossed.

"There's no point in fighting..." Neji sighed, "Lets make this year a good year."

"easy for you to say." Tenten said.

"Ah!" Sakura said, "What was I talking about?" Sakura was bothered by her unfinished sentence.

"WHO DID YOU KISS?" Ino and Naruto yelled.

"Oh!" Sakura smiled, "Thats right. It's Sai." Sakura smiled.

"Sai?" Naruto thought, "Never heard of him."

"Must be a nerd." Sasuke said.

"Actually he isn't." Sakura was honest, "He makes the 20th best grades, but he's really wealthy." Sakura said.

"Why would a guy like him kiss a person with you?" Ino asked.

"I don't know?" Sakura said, "But enough about me!" Sakura smiled, "How have ya'll been for the past 3 years?" Sakura asked.

"Girl, you've missed alot." Ino smiled.

"I know." Sakura smiled. Soon the class began packed with kids standing and sitting down on desks, or chairs.

"Attention, students." A man with white hair and one eyes stood there, "I am your teacher, the name is Hatake Kakashi." He smiled, "I'll be taking rolls, so please sit in your seat." He said.

"Can we sit any where we want?" Naruto asked with a big smile he always makes.

"No." Kakashi said, "Like always, you'll be sitting in alphabetical orders, and it will be like that for the entire year." Kakashi said.

"What if we have some problems with other kids?" Sakura asked.

"If you do, then tell me." He said, "I'll see what I can do depending on the situation. If it is not life threatning then deal with it." He said.

"What if its not life threatning but sort of like that?" Sakura asked.

"Its still the same thing." Kakashi said.

"Ok." Sakura stared at the window. Taking rolls Kakashi prepared a test out.

"Why do we have to take this test? We haven't even learned anything?" Naruto asked.

"Its to see how many answers you can answer." Kakashi said.

"Then, Naruto." Sasuke smirked, "I believe I can beat you at this."

"Huh?" Naruto turned to stare at Sasuke who was behind Sakura.

"Ah!" The fangirls squeeled, "He's so cute!"

"CHALLENGE IS ON! BRING IT!" Naruto smiled.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Handing the papers back Sakura grabbed it from the guy in front of her. She stared at the paper and handed it to Sasuke regularly. As she did, he touched her hands with a smirk. Sakura quickly pulled her hands away.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, "What if someone is harrassing me?"

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm just asking what if someone harrssed me. Will you change my seat?" Sakura asked.

"Depends on the situation." He smiled.

"Thats what you always say." Sakura began her test. Behind her Sasuke was smiling staring at Sakura.

_So...this pinky really did change. Her personallity, and her body, _Sasuke thought. Sakura had chills on her back from his glares.

Soon after the test the bell rang, and it was time for their next class. Going their seperate ways they were all split up into three groups.

First group-Ino, Kiba, and Shino, and Lee

Second group-Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten

Third group-Sakura, Choji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. (sorry guys but I'm a ShikamaruxTemari Fan)

"So next class is gym huh?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah." Choji said, "The worst class I'm at." He sighed.

"Whats with the down feelings?" Sakura smiled, "We'll get it through all together." Sakura smiled.

"Sure." Sasuke added.

"No one asked you to side comment." Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Sakura..." Choji said, "Aren't you acting a little weird?" Choji asked.

"What?" Sakura asked while smiled.

"I mean after what happen 3 years ago, you seem okay now. But that night you were-" Shikamaru covered Choji's mouth with more chips.

"Keep eating your chips, Choji." Shikamaru sweated.

"Oh." Sakura smiled, "Whatever happened three years ago, doesn't matter anymore. Besides, it was kind of stupid to go for a guy who doesn't even like you." Sakura smiled, "Focus on the future!" Sakura was really happy when she said that, "But Shikamaru," Sakura smiled as she stopped walking. Sasuke, and the two boys stopped to look back at her.

"Were going to be late." Sasuke walked a little further.

"Did you know that after that incident there was a guy who knew you." Sakura was confused.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well," She kept walking with her pointer on her chin, "I forgot what he looked like, but he helped me move on...I think. But he told me he knew you the best out of everyone in the groupie." Sakura sighed, "Too bad I don't know his name." She walked pass Sasuke as Choji and Shikamaru was staring from behind both of them.

"Tch." Sasuke bit his lips.

During the second block of gym for group three, the girls were playing volleyball as the guys were playing soccer.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru sat down resting.

"Yo Shikamaru!" Choji sighed eating his chips, "You got water?"

"No, I don't." Shikamaru said, "Guy-sensei said that someone is going to prepare it for us." Shikamaru said.

"Who? I don't see any guy missing?" Choji said, "He's a liar." Choji sighed.

"Water!" A pinked hair girl waved her hands, "Here's water for you guys!" Sakura said. As she carried the bucket of water onto the bench the guys cuddled up onto the water.

"Sakura you carried that heavy bucket of water all by yourself?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. I haven't told you have I?" Sakura smiled, "I've been practicing karate." She smiled, "In case if anything bad happens, I'll beat the crap out of anyone who does anything to me or my friends." Sakura winked.

"Ah, you must've gotten alot stronger Sakura." Choji said.

"I have." Sakura was interrupeted.

"Not." Sasuke finishing the sentence for her.

"Eh?" staring at Sasuke, Sakura handed him a cup with water.

"So the slave is working for us?" Sasuke took the water and began to drink. Sakura tipped his cup and spilled the water all over him. Laughter around the guys started laughing at Sasuke.

"Huh..." Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome. Both of them." Shikamaru said.

"Are they flirting?" Choji asked.

"I guess so." Shikamaru sat under the tree as he saw someone staring out thw window staring at the sky. A blonde headed girl with dark teal eyes.

"Who's that?" Shikamaru pointed at her.

"Oh," Choji sstared, "I think thats Temari. I heard she's a bully." Choji said.

"Eh?" Shikamaru felt a rush of wind, and his eyes was stuck onto her's. Temari stared at him with an annoyed look and shut the window.

"Whats her problem?" Shikamaru said.

"I can't believe I got in trouble for that!" Sakura filled up the water.

"It was your fault for starting it." Sasuke said walking beside her. After spilling the bucket of water ontop of each other, Sasuke and Sakura had to go get 2 times the bucket of water. Now walking down the hall way, Sakura carried both the buckets.

"Aren't you going to ask me to help you?" He smirked.

"There's no point." Sakura sighed, "Why should I ask a jerk like you for help?" Sakura stared at him.

"So you think I'm a jerk?" He streched his hands out to hold onto the water bucket, but as a solution, he held her hands as well.

"I didn't ask you for help." She walked faster, "You can let go."

"Whats wrong?" He smiled, "Scared that you might fall for me again?" He stared.

"No." She turned around with a smile, "Because, I'm sure, that I won't fall in love with someone I hate to hell." She gave him an ugly stare.

"In that case." He walked up to her. They were so close she could feel his breaths.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm..." He whispered in her ears, "Helping you." He smiled.

"Like I said," She rolled her eyes, "I don't need pity from a guy like you, Uchiha." She said.

"Too bad." His face lightly touched hers. Making her heart skip a beat she blushed.

"What are you doing?" She handed him the water bucket and turned around and began walking at a fast pace.

"This is actually getting interesting." He smiled walking ahead.

Group 1

"I can't believe." Ino said to Kiba and Shino, "I'm stuck with a quiet kid, and a loud kid." She said.

"It's not like we care what you think." Kiba said, "This is art class anyways."

"He's so cute!" The girls surrounded a guy, "He's so elegent!"

"Whats going on over there?" Ino stared.

"Probably some guy showing off." Kiba said.

"His skin was pale." Shino said.

"He must be weird." KIba said.

"What?" Ino stared, "He does look weird." Ino stared at the pale kid with dark eyes.

"Ah," His eyes was on hers, "May I ask for your name?" He walked up to Ino.

"What?" Ino stared, "What is your problem? I just met you." She blushed.

"The name is Sai." He bowed, "Shall I paint you, my dearest." He held her hands.

"Huh..." Ino snapped her hands back, "I think there are plenty fishes in the sea, honey. I'm fine with the other two." She walked back ot her seat with Kiba and Shino.

"See Ino. Thats why you shouldn't mess with anyone." Kiba said.

"DId you get your heart broken?" Shino asked.

"Apparently no!" Ino said ruining Shino's painting with another colored paint.

"MY BUG!" Shino was on a panick and flirted back with Ino by doing the same with hers.

"Hey hey," Kiba was in the middle between them, "You guys are spilling specks of paint on my painting of Akamaru!" He was serious. Ino and Shino stared at Kiba so relaxed and focused. The two smiled and brushed Akamaru's body with a black paint.

"AH!" Kiba stood up rubbing paint on Ino then Shino.

"Who're they?" Everyone stared, "So impolite." Sai took a glance and saw that they were having fun with paints. He was some what envious and disturbed.

"You guys!" Kurenai-sensei yelled, "Get outside!"

"Hai." The three replied.

"I can't believe I got in trouble on the first day!" Ino yelled.

"You started it." Kiba said.

"Totally." Shino agreed. Everyone stared at them raising their hands as a punishment.

Group 2

"I can't believe everyone else is going to be doing something fun while we get stuck going to class." Tenten said.

"Hehehe." Naruto smiled, "Anyone want to skip?"

"Not a good idea." Neji said, "Today is the first day of school, I don't think its good for us."

"I really don't mind." Hinata blushed.

"Hinta-sama!" Neji yelled.

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled, "What shall we do?" Naruto asked.

"Lets just walk around class." Tenten said.

"Why?" Neji asked, "You too Tenten?"

"No one will be skipping the next class." Asuma-sensei held Naruto and Neji's head with a smile.

"We were found out." Neji said.

"Hehe." Naruto smiled, "Too late." Naruto said about to run out the window but he bumped into an elder boy.

"Naruto? Where is Sasuke?" A mysterious guy asked.

"Oh, Itachi, are you skipping class?" Naruto asked.

"No." Itachi said, "I'm here to give a letter to Tsunade-sama." He said.

"Oh..." Naruto stared.

"On your way Itachi," Asuma said, "Send these skippers to the office for detention." Asuma said.

"Ah, Sure." Itachi said, "Follow me. If you try to escape Naruto, I will not give you the new manga that is coming out." Itachi said.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, "This is unfair! Thats a threat!"

"Actually a blackmail." Hinata corrected.

"Just do it Naruto!" Neji sighed.

"What ever." Naruto followed.

"Heh," A guy with red hair with no eye browns smirked.

"Looks like they got in trouble again." A guy with purple paint on his face said.

"What does it matter?" Temari said.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, "What are you guys doing here? Are you transferring here?"

"Transferring?" Gaara asked, "We all just got to a new school today. Its not a transfer but a school to where we choose to go." Gaara said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, "It doesn't matter, you want to follow us to the office?"

"LIke I would." Gaara said, "I heard the rest of the groups got in trouble as well." Gaara smiled.

"Really?" Neji yelled, "Why are we all so stupid?" He sighed.

"Suit yourself!" Naruto walked along with the others.

"So, I've heard about you all." A woman's voice came from behind the turned chair.

"Thats good. That makes us popular." Naruto smiled.

"You guys basically your teachers last year couldn't handle you all." She turned around, and her long 2 blonde pony tails flung in the air, "I the principle of this school will not allow you guys to do anything like that." She smiled.

"Tsunade-sama." Itachi said, "I'll make my leave now."

"Wait Itachi, go pick up the rest of the gangs." Tsunade said.

"There's no point in picking them up." Shikamaru sighed standing that the door, "My dad is going to be pissed at me."

"So you guys already got in trouble already." Tsunade stomped her feet onto the desk.

"What is this?" Shizune came running in with her pig.

"Shizune!" Tsunade said, "Animals are not allowed to be in school unless you want me to disect it!" Tsunade smiled.

"Whats the point of this?" Sasuke sat down.

"Ah Uchiha." Tsunade smiled, "And ontop of this, Haruno Sakura." Tsunade smiled.

"What?" Sakura smiled, "How's it going?" Sakura smiled.

"Great." Tsunade replied.

"Whats all this commotion?" Shizune asked.

"Well you see, this is the Konoha 12 including Sakura." Tsunade smiled. (Basically what I did was exclude Sakura from the 11.)

"What? I thought it was the 11?" Sasuke asked.

"Thats what I thought." Sakura smiled, "Why don't you put it this way," Sakura walked up to her, "Konoha 11 and Sakura." Sakura smirked.

"If you want it that way." Tsunade smiled, "Huh..." Tsunade sighed, "Why are you getting in trouble already?"

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Naruto asked, "If you want to deal with all of us, deal with us." Naruto said, "At least I'm skipping my class."

"Then...YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION! Stay after class and clean the school!" She yelled.

"But its the first day of school!" Sakura yelled.

"Too bad." Tsunade said.

"What ever." Sasuke sighed.

"I don't even know why we were really involve." Ino said with paint all over.

"Haha!" Sakura, and Naruto busted out laughing.

"Seriously Ino? You went haywire and got into a paint fight?" Sakura laughed.

"What about you?" Ino yelled, "What happen to you!"

"Well..." Sakura glanced away.

"She got into a fight with Sasuke." Shikamaru said, "And then we got dragged in, and got in trouble with it."

"Thats stupid." Ino said.

"Tell me about it." Neji sighed.

"You guys are all trouble." Tsunade sighed, "Sakura stay after, the rest leave and remember that you have detention." Tsunade said.

"Is there a reason why you want to talk to me?" Sakura asked.

"Obviously, Sakura." Tsunade looked serious.

"Tch." Sasuke smiled at her. Sakura rolled her eyes and shut the door behind him.

"Its about what happen 3 years ago." Tsunade said.

"Why do you want to talk about it?" Sakura stared away.

"Because, don't you think that your parents are actually looking for you?" Tsunade asked.

"I ran away just like you Tsunade." Sakura sighed, "Because you influenced me about Konoha High." Sakura smiled, "And look, I'm here." Sakura sat down.

"Yeah, but I didn't run away as you can see." Tsunade said.

"My parents are angered that I chose this school." Sakura said, "And I chose this school not because of you."

"Because of Sasuke?" Tsunade smirked.

"You two should stop this." Shizune was worried.

"Not yet." Sakura smiled, "If it was because of Sasuke then I would've stayed with him these past years, but I have no interest in a jerk like him." Sakura said.

"Jerk? Wasn't he the guy you confessed too?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled, "But I got rejected. And I'm proud of that." Sakura said walking to the doors, "Its not like I would've killed my self."

"You know..." Tsunade stared, "Your going to get caught sooner or later." Tsunade said.

"I rather have it later." Sakura said exitting the door from the office.

"Tsunade..." Shizune was worried, "I'm worried about her."

"Watch her back for her Shizune." Tsunade sighed, "If she's involve, I get in trouble."

"Hai." Shizune soluted. Sakura walked down the hall ways, and as she came upon at a door someone grabbed her into the ganitor's closet.

"Who's this?" Sakura asked freaked out. The warmth from the person's breath was building up on her neck, "What do you want?" She bit the persons hands, but the person grabbed her waist.

"Who else?" He smirked as the warmth of those words echoed in her ears.

"Uchiha?" Sakura asked trying to pull away.

"Shh." He whispered.

"What are you trying to do? Rape me?" She was angered.

"Are you pulling away because your afraid to fall in love with me?" He smiled as she stopped moving.

"I won't fall in love with you again Uchiha, because, I've got someone in mind." Sakura said.

"That would be me." He breathed on her neck giving her chills on her back.

"Okay, Chiken ass hair." Sakura sighed, "I give you five seconds off of me, or I will definatly beat you blue. The guy I like will definatly not forgive you." Sakura sighed.

"Who ever this guy is." Sasuke said. 1

"He's not worth it." 2

"You've caught my attention." 3

"Sa-Ku-Ra." 4

"You interest me." He smirked. 5

"I gave you a warning now your going to have to pay." Sakura turned around noticing that he had letted her go. As soon as she faced him he grabbed her face and landed a kiss. A strong forceful yet gentle kiss.

"The heck!" Sakura pushed him wiping her mouth so hard, "What are you trying to pull Uchiha!" She kicked his legs and walked out the door, "Your going to be late for the next class." Sakura whispered angry.

"She didn't blush." Sasuke sighed, "What could've happened?" _Is she really not in love with me anymore? or is she playing hard to get? Well, it doesn't matter, I've got her in my hands. _He smirked walking out behind her.

"Yo Sakura!" Naruto waved, "Were in the same class this time." He smiled, "I haven't even tooken any good classes. These are all educational classes." Naruto sighed and giving a deep stare at Sakura's emotions.

"Your not happy Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"No its not that." Naruto stared at Sasuke following behind her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE THREE CLASSES WITH YOU!" Sakura completly yelled in class.

"Excuse you." Iruka-sensei said.

"Who are you?" Sakura walked by him, "I'm so tired of this. Someone please take him away!" Sakura sat beside Hinata.

"So you are mad." Sasuke winked, "Is it because of the kiss?" He asked. All the girls were depressed.

"What?" Naruto yelled, "You kissed Sakura?"

"So what of it?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't believe..." Hinata stared at Sakura.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I can." Sasuke said.

"No!" The girls screamed, "He can't!"

"Girls!" Sakura was annoyed, "Do you guys really want to kiss him?" Sakura asked.

"YEAH!" They yelled.

"Well I have a solution!" She smiled, "Although, I am sure every girl at this school had gotten at least one kiss from him, he will be putting a kissing stand in front of the school after school and tommorrow morning. Costs 1$." Sakura slyly smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura your the best!" They screamed.

"Sakura...are you serious?" Hinata asked.

"No worry Hinata!" Sakura smiled, "The money will be divided between me, and you if you want to help."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke yelled, "I haven't kissed every girl here yet!" He yelled putting his hands on her desk, "My lips do not cost 1$!" He yelled.

"Its does to me." Sakura said, "You owe me." Sakura gave him her evil eyes, "My lips aren't for free, Sasuke." She finally said his names.

"Hmph." He walked passed her and sat behind her.

"Meet me at the gates so we can sell the lips." Sakura said, "Wasn't your dream was to kiss every girl in a school?" Sakura smirked turning around.

"Sakura...I think you sh-" Hinata was interrupted.

"Its enough you two." Naruto said, "But Sakura is right Sasuke, it ain't like her lips were for free." Naruto said, "But Sakura are you okay with this?"

"With the kissing thingy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura giggled, "You've actually changed Naruto, you've gotten serious too." She smiled.

"You've changed too much Sakura." Naruto sat back down mad.

"Eh?" Sakura smiled.

"Huh..." Hinata sighed.

"WHERE'S OUR TEACHER?" Naruto yelled.

"He said he had enough of today." Sasuke stared out the window.

"Then..." Sakura said, "It should be lunch time." Sakura said and the bell rang for lunch.

"LUNCH!" Naruto headed out.

"SAKURA!" Hinata was dragged away.

"Seems like me and you like always." Sasuke walked by her.

"Hmph." Sakura bumped into him and walked the other direction from Naruto.

"Your not having lunch with us?" Sasuke asked.

"I've got no interest." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke turned around from her direction. The hall was was cleared and no one chased Sasuke as he walked to the picnic seat where the Konoha 11 sat.

"Where's Sakura?" Ino asked.

"She said she had no interest." Sasuke said.

"You talked to her?" Kiba asked.

"No." Naruto replied, "He kissed her." Naruto said.

"NO WAY!" They all argued.

"Whats with the ruckus?" Sasuke finally asked, "Its not like this is the first time." Sasuke said.

"What not your first time kissing Sakura?" They yelled.

"That too. But I meant it ain't my first time kissing somone." Sasuke said.

"WHAT? You kissed her before that too?" They yelled.

"Duh. Remember when we were in elementary? The day of rejection?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh." Everyone then ignored him.

"Why..." Sasuke sighed, "You guys asked. No one wanted to hear about the rejection incident ever again. After that incident everything for the Konoha 11 went wrong.

"So..." Neji said, "Is no one going to bring Sakura here?"

"If she doesn't want to hang out with us..." Shikamaru said, "Then let her be."

"I mean..." Ino sighed, "She changed way too much though." Ino stared at the sun, "I wonder if she'll be okay."

"What does it matter?" Sasuke ate the rice ball.

"Thank you Hinata! For making the food today!" Naruto smiled at her.

"No problem." She smiled.

"This doesn't feel right." Tenten stood, "Why did Tsunade asked for Sakura to stay?"

"Its none of our buisness." Kiba said.

"But.." Choji ate, "Doesn't Sakura seem different?"

"Its not our problem." SHikamaru said.

"We will accept her no matter how she is." Naruto stood, "Because, she was always there for us last time. No matter how big of a change she has made in her life, we'll always accept her. So, lets just wait, till she notices." Naruto sat back down to eat.

"I guess." Tenten sighed

"Its a good thing to be worried Tenten." Neji said.

"Somethings odd..." Tenten sighed then stared at the guy next beside her.

"LEE!" She finally yelled, "Why are you so quiet for the enitire day? You didn't even get in trouble today?" She finally noticed.

"Thats right, he didnt even go to the office today." Neji said.

"There's a reason." Lee sighed, "SAKURA DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!" He sighed.

"But you look the same bushy brow." Naruto giggled.

"I must see her!" Lee stood, "I'll see ya'll later!" He ran off crying.

"He's so weird." Tenten sighed.

"Sai?" Sakura stared at him on the top of school.

"Sakura, I knew you'd be here." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"I followed you."

"Sure sure. So how did that Ino girl look?" Sakura smiled.

"I'm shocked. She's really like how you described her." He handed Sakura a sketch book.

"I know right. I'm so good at describing about her looks." Sakura smiled. She had described to Sai about Ino to Sai to draw when they were at the same school.

"Do you still want to go through with your plan here...Sakura?" He asked.

"Yeah," She smiled as the wind blew, "I love everyone here." She close her eyes, "Its best to not make close contacts though. Of course...you can Sai." Sakura smiled.

"Your sickness..." Sai said.

"Its all cured for now." Sakura hugged Sai, "Thank you Sai, for being here for me when I need you the most. You should have fun too. Do me a favor and go keep Ino company." Sakura said.

"If you wish." He disappeared.

"Things, will go as planned." Sakura stared at the groups from up above, "I'm just like an angel gaurding them." Sakura sat down hiding, "Haha, not an angel, more like the devil." Sakura said crying alone. The unexplainable hurtness she feels. Being alone, and being casted in the dark not because she wanted, but because its best for a person who won't be here long. (I'll explain more about her sickness on the next chapter). The fake acts she's creating, and the situations she's pulled off was creating hectic memories. What has she done? What will she do? What has happen? What will the group's reaction be? What really is her sickness? Is she still in love?

* * *

Review please? :)

-YuYo


	2. A goal and his Toy

My first Naruto-Sasusaku fanfiction

****I DO NOT ON THE CHARACTERS.

School fanfiction

* * *

Review from Chapter 1

"Your sickness..." Sai said.

"Its all cured for now." Sakura hugged Sai, "Thank you Sai, for being here for me when I need you the most. You should have fun too. Do me a favor and go keep Ino company." Sakura said.

"If you wish." He disappeared.

"Things, will go as planned." Sakura stared at the groups from up above, "I'm just like an angel gaurding them." Sakura sat down hiding, "Haha, not an angel, more like the devil." Sakura said crying alone. The unexplainable hurtness she feels. Being alone, and being casted in the dark not because she wanted, but because its best for a person who won't be here long. (I'll explain more about her sickness on the next chapter). The fake acts she's creating, and the situations she's pulled off was creating hectic memories. What has she done? What will she do? What has happen? What will the group's reaction be? What really is her sickness? Is she still in love?

* * *

Chapter 2

Later that day, Sakura was waiting happily at the gate with all the girl just waiting for Sasuke. As for Sasuke he was sitting at the window of the classroom staring at her. Wondering and thinking about how he should really fix this situation. He then smirked a big smile as he figured out that she saw him sitting there. She was glaring at him standing with her hands on her hips, and with a big cheerful smile she pointed down. Motioning for him to come now. He couldn't help but feel excited.

"What took you so long?" She walked up to him. All the other girls were standing behind Sakura waiting in line for a kiss.

"He's here!" The girls were fainting.

"Sorry Girls." Sasuke said walking by Sakura and took her hands. Konoha 11 was there helping Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Sakura stopped him.

"I'm taken already." Sasuke held Sakura's waist and pulled it closer to him. Feeling the heat and as Sakura felt his muscles on his sides, she just stared at the situation.

"WHAT?" The girls yelled, "WITH SAKURA?" They yelled.

"I'm shocked!" Naruto yelled.

"Idiot." Ino said.

"Huh..." Neji sighed, "Annoyance."

"NO! WHY? SAKURA!" Lee cried in a corner.

"Girls!" Sakura tried pushing Sasuke away but he was too strong, "I'm not with him! Why would I put a kiss stand on if we were together? Think about it! All you got to do is beg or force this Uchiha." Sakura pretend to smile.

"Don't play dumb Sakura." Sasuke pulled her closer, "You know, you liked that kiss." He said.

"STOP!" Tsunde stomped her foot on the ground, "ROMANCE HERE AT SCHOOL IN FRONT OF TEACHERS ARE UNEXCEPTABLE!" Tsunade yelled, "Besides! Konoha 11 and SAKURA! GET TO DETENTION!" She yelled.

"I guess you got saved, Sakura." Sasuke smiled.

"Shut-up." She pushed his face away.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled along with the girls in line.

"I'm disappointed!" Tsunade yelled, "A kissing stand?"

"Yeah! Because my kisses are not for free! He should pay!" Sakura sat down, "It's not like I have alot of money anyways." That caught everyone there attention. Sakura was born with the most wealthiest aside from the Uchiha, Hyuuga, InoShikaCho and Uzamaki company. How could she not have money?

"If you want me to pay for your kisses, then settle it with me. Not tell the whole world." He was annoyed.

"What ever." She was offended and didn't feel like saying anything anymore.

"Your detention is to help the community downtown today." Tsunade said, "You'll also get extra bonus points if the people agreed that you've worked hard. All you have to do is serve, cook, and order at the restraunt Ichiraku Raman!" Tsunade smiled.

"I LOVE THAT PLACE!" Naruto smiled.

"Its not for you to eat! Its for you to serve idiot!" Sakura said.

"But...I AGREE! I couldn't ask for a better punishment!" Naruto smiled.

"But your split into 4 teams." Tsunade smiled, "There can only be one team who wins the bonus by the way." Tsunade said.

"Why're you going to make them do this?" Kakashi entered.

"Oh, if you asked, Kakashi your punished for reading only perverted books!" Tsunade yelled, "Now, you are to go watch the kids do their work. Now, do you all understand?" Tsunade asked.

"Who do we work with?" Lee asked.

"Uhmm..." Tsunade stared at them and randomly chose people in a group.

"Good?" Tsunade asked.

"YES!" Sakura smiled.

Group 1- Hinata Naruto Sakura

Group 2- Sasuke Shikamaru TenTen

Group 3- Neji Ino Shino

Group 4-Lee Choji Kiba

"Split equally." Shizune stared, "Will this be good." Shizune stared at Tsunade who was smiling, _She just didn't want to do her punishment work from destroying that restraunt about a couple days ago. Huh...What will I do?_

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Agreed." Tenten sighed.

"Whats the point in even earning this extra point?" Naruto sighed, "Its not like we care for it." Naruto said.

"The extra point...is also a Val." Tsunade stared at Sakura.

"Val?" Naruto wondered.

"I think I've heard that." Neji said.

"Of course you do." Lee said, "Your weird."

"Shut-up." Neji said.

"Val..." Hinata whispered, "Isn't that...!" She was shocked.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto was so close to her.

"Its..." Hinata stuttered, "Its alittle piece of information...I think. Of some sort to...I forgot.." She sighed.

"It doesn't matter." Sakura smiled, "Group one, were going to win this." Sakura smiled, "And Tsunade, keep your promises!" Sakura walked by her. Tsunade who was smiling just smiled still.

"Hnn. I always keep my promises. Besides, this makes everything much more interesting." Tsunade smiled.

"Whatever." Sakura walked out.

"What is her problem?" Tenten asked, "She's always acting like a..."

"Bitch?" Ino finished.

"Yeah.." Tenten said.

"Enough." Naruto said, "Don't."

"Yeah...sorry." Tenten and Ino said.

"Heh." Sasuke stood up, "What are we waiting for Group 2? We've got a val to win."

"If you say so." Shikamaru dragged.

"WHats the point into all this?" Kiba sighed, "I want to go home."

"Its only the first day of school." Shino said.

"Val?" Sakura was angered, "Why the heck would anyone give that out?" Sakura talked to herself, "AH!" SAkura stomped.

"Hey hey." Sasuke caught up with her, "Why is this cherry blossom so angry?"

"Uchiha, what does someone like you want with me?" Sakura asked.

"Haruno." Sasuke whispered in her ears, "I want you." He smiled.

"You know there's this girl, she looks alot like me, ,she has the same firgure, same weight, but blonde hair. Her name was Yumi, I think. You should check her out sometimes." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Eh?" He smiled, "I'm already done with her." He said.

"Annoying." Sakura said.

"Annoying?" Sasuke smiled, "Isn't that what I use to call you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, now its you." Sakura said, "I'm so very sorry but I have to apoligize to you when I acted this way towards you." Sakura said, "Must've been very annoying, because thats what you are now." Sakura said.

"That really hurts." He joked.

"Whatever." She walked faster.

"But you know Sakura, I've met this one boy who looked alot like me too. His hair was blonde. But he looked like me and had the same body, the ones you felt when you kissed me and the ones where you felt when we almost kissed again." He smirked.

"His personality must've been better." Sakura said.

"Hah." He sighed, "I made him up." Sasuke smiled walking beside her. She didn't answer him back but kept walking.

"Ah!" Girls stared at him, 'Isn't he cute!" They stared and glanced at him.

"You know Sakura, this attention is very annoying as well." Sasuke said.

"Whatever. Deal with it yourself!" She was annoyed for she use to be one of those girls.

"Wait..." Sasuke said holding her wrist.

"What now?" She turned around and he held her shoulder.

"Do you want money?" He asked.

"I don't just want money. I want you to be destroyed." She smiled, "So, paying me with out doing things are unexceptable!" She couldn't push him away.

"Your weak, Sakura. I can do anything to you if I wanted." He smiled.

"Its not like you would." Sakura said, "With a girl like me?" She smirked, "Is way too good to be for you." She said, "So lets make a deal, I want 150$ from you by tomorrow. And I also want you to tell all the girl that all of them mean alot to you." She smiled, "That'll make me the most happiest girl alive." She said.

"If its for you." He whispered to her ears.

"Aww..." Those girls stared, "He's taken.."

"Those two are getting along perfectly." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Running with out their teams." Tenten said.

"Its alright." SHikamaru said.

"Yah, because a girl always needs a man to stay by their side...who knows what'll happen." Ino stared away.

"Nothing will happen to you Ino. No man wants you anyways." Kiba said.

"SHUT-UP! You stupid weird MUTT!" She kicked him.

"Huh." Hinata sighed.

"Whats wrong HInata?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just...thinking too much." She smiled.

"You sure?" He smiled, "If you need to tell me anything, just tell me, I'm always here for you Hinata." He touched her shoulder.

"Thanks." She blushed turning away.

Arriving at the Ichiraku Ramen shop the Konoha 11 was sent to work right away.

"Naruto! Don't do anything stupid!" The old man called out.

"Yes Ichi." Naruto called the old man with a bright smile. Naruto was only allowed to sweep and wash the dishes since sucks at math, and he doesn't write as fast to take the orders, and he can't cook.

"Yeah, 2 Ramen special!" Sakura handed Sasuke the list with a smile, but as he grab her hands she frowned while she pulled her hands away. He ginned and began to cook.

"This is so complicated!" Ino sighed cooking.

"Who's even keeping up with the best team?" Kakashi arrived.

"WHAT?" The kids yelled, "Why're we working for nothing?" They yelled.

"Okay, starting now, all teams has 5 points." Kakashi smiled, "WHoever has the most points gets the bonus and the Val."

Cooks-Hinata Ino Kiba Sasuke

Waitress- Sakura Neji Lee TenTen

Orders-Choji Shikamaru

Dishes- Naruto

"Why do I have to do the dishes?" Naruto sighed.

"Yo Girly!" A guy yelled with a smile, "I heard kids were here, but there's actually someone who looks decent!" He stared at Sakura.

"SIr, what do you want to order?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"You." He held her hands.

"Sir..If you don't let go, I'll definatly make sure that you pay." She said.

"I already said I was here to order." He smiled.

"Sign a contract." Sakura handed him a paper.

"What does she think she doing?" Sasuke stared.

"Let her do what she wants." Ino smiled, "She's not that dumb Sasuke." Ino smiled.

"Who knows." Sasuke sighed, "Whatever." He began cooking.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled, "For signing a wallet bill." Sakura smiled, "You owe me your wallet. If you give me your wallet, I'll show you something I've never shown anyone." She said, "That was what I had on this contract." Sakura smiled.

"WHAT?" He stared at this paper, "Thats easy, all I have to do is rip this." He ripped it.

"Then if you don't want that then leave please." Sakura said.

"I want my order!" He yelled.

"Sakura don't cause trouble!" The old man walked up to her.

"Old man, do you want to know what kind of people these are?" She asked, "Their trash." She said.

"What?" He stared at Sakura, "Girl, I'M SORRY BUT YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME NOW THAT YOU SAID THAT!" He said.

"I can't. I'm on a school duty here." She said.

"Sakura." Lee said, "Don't cause trouble."

"Whatever." She turned her back but the man was going to grab onto her until Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji stopped the mens.

"I really don't need you all to handle my problems." Sakura sighed, "Here, call me when I'm off work." Sakura handed him her number.

"Heh, I will definatly." He blew her a kiss. But Sasuke stood in front of Sakura at the moment.

"So, Sakura, you want to taste what I can cook?" Sasuke flirted.

"Whats with you?" Sakura stared.

"I'm flirting with you." He said.

"Jealous?" naruot laughed.

"Does it really take that much guys to take down those people?" Ino stared.

"THAT WAS INSULTING!" Kiba yelled.

"So what?" Tenten said with an entertained smile, "It wasn't like a big fight or anything, more further, we have customers watching." Tenten said.

"You guys are hectic!" The old man said.

"Sorry old man!" Naruto smiled, "But if you want, I can be your body gaurd."

"No thanks Naruto. Just hurry up with these things." He said.

"Huh..." Kakashi sighed, "I barley know them, but they're already trouble." Kakashi said.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran to her, "I want to eat! I've been standing forever!" Sakura hit his head, "OW!"

"Idiot, it's not like its over." Sakura said.

"Actually it is." Sasuke smiled, "Their closing. We all should get home." He said.

"Really?" She asked looking at the old man closing down his store, "I guess we should be getting home."

"Who won?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Apparently..." Kakashi sighed, "I don't know." He said.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled, "THIS IS UNFAIR!"

"Sakura." Naruto smiled, "Its better this way."

"NO ITS NOT!" Sakura yelled, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore!" Sakura grabbed her bookbag and was about to walk out the door until Lee stopped her.

"Its not safe to walk out this late Sakura." Lee said.

"I agree." Sasuke said.

"LEE!" Sakura hugged him, "WHen did you get here?"

"I was here!" He cried sarcastically.

"I'm so glad your here! I haven't seen you in forever!" She smiled.

"Good." He wiped his tears.

"Then..." Kakashi said, "I need boys to lead our loving girls home. And please go home safley, See ya." Kakashi disappeared.

"He's in such a rush." Sakura said, "I'll be fine, so see ya!" Sakura then was stopped by Sasuke.

"I'm taking you home." His eyes were honest.

"Well, see ya." Naruto smiled, "I'm taking HInata home since our parents live across from each other."

"Sure.." Hinata blushed.

"Well..." Shikamaru said, "Me and Choji will take Ino home. We all live at the same place anyways." Shikamaru said, "See ya." The three disapeared.

"What about me? Why is eveyrone always don't want to take me home?" Tenten sighed.

"I will, since I need that sword from your dad." Neji said walking out.

"Wait up!" Tenten smiled, "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Me too! Walk me home!" Lee walked with Neji and Tenten

"Bye." Sakura said.

"Well, we'll head off." Kiba and Shino walked off.

"Why does it always have to be me and you?" Sakura sighed, "I have something to do, and someone else will drop me home. So please, stop trying to kiss all over me when I'm okay." Sakura was annoyed.

"Kiss?" Sasuke smirked, "I can if you want me too." He walked closer.

"Stop!" THe old man said, "Do it outside!"

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her outside, "Do you still live there?"

"No." Sakura sighed, "Listen, What do you want? My body is not free, nor is is even for sell." Sakura said.

"Who said I wanted your body?" He asked, "Where do you live?"

"Huh..." She sighed, "I'm seeing someone, so you can walk yourself home." She said.

"Not tonight." He said, "If your seeing anyone else other than me, than your in trouble." He smiled.

"Were not even dating, and it ain't like I want to!" She was angered.

"Why did you change so much?" He asked.

"This is getting very annoying." She said.

"We won't get anywhere unless you answer." He said.

"I have a boyfriend." She said.

"Who?" He asked.

"His name is Sai." She said, "He goes to our school."

"Oh you mean the pale kid who introduced himself during lunch?" Sasuke smiled, "Well bad news for him. Your in love with me." He said convincing himself.

"Your wrong." Sakura sighed, "Listen , walk me home and lets get this over with." She said, "I live across from here, you know over there at that apartment." She pointed to a random apartment.

"Thats not where you live." He smiled, "Stay with me tonight." He said.

"I have no reasons too." She said.

"You don't live wit your parents anymore. Stay with me for the night." He smiled.

"You mean, have sex with you?" She stared.

"If you want." He smiled.

"You can go do that with someone else." She said.

"But-" He was cut off.

"Sorry I ran late." Sai stood there.

"Oh, Sai." Sakura ran to him, "What the hell happen to you?" She held his wounded cheeks in her hands.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I won." He smiled.

"Those bastards?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"I see so you guys really are a couple." Sasuke stared, "Did you use him as a rebound when I rejected you?" Sasuke stared.

"Rebound? Couple?" Sai stared, "Thats funny." He smiled at Sakura, "Were more than that." He smiled and winked, "Shall we go home?" He asked.

"I guess... but I've got to get someone where." She said.

"But I already beat those bastards up." Sai said.

"Oh, you mean those dudes with no lives only for girls?" She asked.

"Yeah the ones at the ramen shop earlier." He smiled.

"Oh, cool. I guess we could go home." She held onto his arms.

"Boyfriend." Sasuke said to Sai, "If you really like her, why did you cheat on her?"

"What?" Sakura stared at Sai with a sarcastic look.

"haha, he caught me." Sai smiled.

"Huh, you couldn't even be a decent liar!" She sighed.

"So." Sasuke smiled, "Shall we go home now?" He stared at Sakura.

"There's no use getting through you." Sakura sighed.

"Hey there beautiful." Sasuke said to a lady passing by.

"Hey.." She smiled deeply in love.

"Would you like to come to my house tonight? Its free, no ones home. Or we can rent a hotel." He smiled.

"Thats sounds great." She grabbed his hands. He let go of Sakura's and reached out for hers. Sakura just smiled calmly and crossed her arms.

"Aren't you coming? Sakura?" Sasuke asked with no emotions.

"I guess. Your paying for the hotel right? Get two rooms." She said.

"I only have money for one hotel today." He smiled.

"Whatever." Sakura followed the lovey dovey couples.

"A room for one." He said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek as he talked to the lady who order the room. Going up to the room Sakura dropped her books on the bed and stared at the two making out.

"How annoying." Sakura sighed, "I'm going to the food room." Sakura walked out the door.

"Be back by 11:00" He smiled.

"Yeah, and be done by then." She said. Right then it was Ten. Sakura walked through those hotel rooms.

"He did a good job playing me." Sakura said, "It doesn't matter." Sakura smiled, "I'm sleeping in a hotel for the longest time!" She was so excited and stood there at the elevator. As the door opened to the elevator Sakura saw someone that she didn't expect to see.

"I can't my brother braught you here." Itachi stared.

"Geez," Sakura sighed, "You saved me." Sakura said.

"I sure did, where is he?" Itachi asked.

"Having sex." She said.

"Reeally?" He sighed.

"What are you doing?" She asked as they went up the elevator.

"My friends and I are here." Itachi said.

"AH..." Sakura sighed, "What else?"

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"I guess." Sakura sighed, "You have food?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Then I'm coming."

"Ahh.." The girl with Sasuke moaned.

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked as they rested.

"I think I should get going." She smiled putting her clothes on. Her blonde long hair was wavey and her brown eyes were filled with joy.

"I'm so bored." He said, "What the hell was I thinking?" He was angried with himself, "What does it matter, they all only want someone to tresure them." He sighed, "Where is she? Did she leave?" He stared at her bookbag.

"This is good!" Sakura ate the sandwhich.

"Good." THe red hair dude was sitting beside her keeping her accompany.

"Yo Sasori, You should make these mre often." Sakura said.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Then, I got to get going." She said leaving.

"Should I walk you?" Sasori asked.

"I guess?" Sakura sighed as they walked to the elevator Sasuke appeared in the elevator.

"Sakura!" Sasuke grabbed her hands.

"Ah!" She sighed, "Bye Sasori!"

"Bye!" He smiled.

"Why are you with Sasori?" Sasuke asked.

"I can be with who ever I want Uchiha." Sakura sighed, "You know, I hate guys...who act like they're hiding somehting. Also, if they really like me, they should just say it. Plus, Sasuke, guys like you, are outgoing. You stay that way." She rolled her eyes.

"You know." He smiled and grabbed her hips and leaned over to give her another kiss. She pushed him.

"I already told you Uchiha." She smiled, "Kisses don't make me blush." She said.

"Your starting to annoy me Sakura." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled. It was silent all the way to the room. He opened the door and she walked in.

"You can sleep on that other side." She said.

"Don't think so." He said grabbing her.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" She asked, "Listen Uchiha, I've gotten over you and I'm living my own life. Why can't I live my own life?" She asked.

"Because, you entertain me." He smirked, "Its interesting to see your actions to my resolution." He said.

"And what if I refuse you for you to sleep with me?" She was angry.

"I'm much stronger than you Sakura. I'm a man." He said.

"HAHAH!" She began laughing, "A man? A man? A man whore." She finally replied, "Stop using girls Uchiha, its discusting." She said.

"Then lets make a deal." he smiled, "I won't ever sleep with another girl ever again, unless you sleep with me tonight." He smirked.

"Not sex. Sleep." She said.

"Yeah." He smiled, "Agree?" He asked.

"I still refuse." Sakura said, "Your personal life doens't mean anything to me Uchiha." She said.

"What if I seduce Hinata?" He smiled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sakura despised him.

"I would." He smiled.

"Naruto would kill you." She said.

"I don't care." Sasuke smiled.

"I hate you." She said.

"This isn't the first time." He smiled walking up to her.

"I can lead my self to bed." She was at the corner of the bed.

"Why sleep so far?" He asked.

"Because, I hate you." She said.

"I really hate you too Sakura." He said, "But because I'm having fun, I'd like to play with you." He said.

"Shut-up and go to sleep." She said.

"Come closer, or I'll seduce Tenten." He said.

"Its not like she'd fall for it." Sakura said.

"Seduce also means force Sakura." He smiled.

"Thats rape." She said.

"Then come closer." He watched as she scoot alittle but closer to her.

"Your so warm." He smiled. She didnt replied. His breath was near her neck.

"Don't touch me.." She said.

"Your so soft." He smiled, "Its meant to be touched by an Uchiha." He smiled.

"Let me sleep!" She sighed with a scared voice.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Yeah, very." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because...your a man whore." She said.

"Stop crying Sakura." He hugged her, "Although your still entertaining me, it makes me happy." He smiled.

"I hate you." She sniffed.

"Your breaking down?" He smiled, "It took so many things for me to do to see you cry." He said.

"I hate you so much..." She said.

"I love you too." He touched her face and wiped away the tears, "So you do love me."

"I thought I JUST SAID I HATE YOU!" She was on rage.

"Haha," He smiled and stared at her beauty rare jaded eyes, "Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked.

"Kisses don't mean anything, Uchiha." She said.

"But from me, it means alot right?" He asked.

"Never, Sasuke." She was serious, "Will it ever mean anything anymore."

"I see." He said, "You just rest tonight." He smiled, "I'll make you fall in love with me with a deeper fall." He said.

"It won't ever work." Sakura whispered her self to sleep.

"You've surprised me Sakura." He said while she was sleeping, "To think that you, Sakura would actually put an interest on me like this. I won't accept it. Because, every girl is all the same. And making you into one of those fan girls again, is best suited for you Sakura. That will be my goal...yes. You like this...bothers me...alot." He said, "Too much that I can't let you act like that towards me." He said falling asleep.

* * *

Sorry guys if This didn't talk about her sickness yet. But I was really into Sasuke and Sakura so I had to keep going on with their stories.

But I PROMISE you that I will definatly explain it later! =)

* * *

I'm so tired! =D

I've worked on this all night. Its 1:50.

I want to work some more, but I have a lot of papers due. Must get working on them! XD

Review =]

-YuYo


	3. Sufferings

My first Naruto-Sasusaku fanfiction

****I DO NOT ON THE CHARACTERS.

School fanfiction

* * *

Review from Chapter 2

"Kisses don't mean anything, Uchiha." She said.

"But from me, it means alot right?" He asked.

"Never, Sasuke." She was serious, "Will it ever mean anything anymore."

"I see." He said, "You just rest tonight." He smiled, "I'll make you fall in love with me with a deeper fall." He said.

"It won't ever work." Sakura whispered her self to sleep.

"You've surprised me Sakura." He said while she was sleeping, "To think that you, Sakura would actually put an interest on me like this. I won't accept it. Because, every girl is all the same. And making you into one of those fan girls again, is best suited for you Sakura. That will be my goal...yes. You like this...bothers me...alot." He said, "Too much that I can't let you act like that towards me." He said falling asleep.

* * *

Chapter 3

Waking up Sakura stared at the clock, "Shit!" She woke up alone.

"Where is that Uchiha!" She was on a break down, "I CAN'T BE LATE!" She was so scared.

"HOW COULD HE JUST LEAVE ME HERE?" She was angry running all the way to school.

"Your late!" Tsunade yelled at Sakura.

"I couldn't help it!" She said.

"Could it be another?" Tsunade asked.

"HELL NO! I already told you...those things...no longer have anything to do with me." She looked away with a worried look. Her heart was already filled with anger upon Sasuke. She was not content with being late because of him.

"Yo Sakura!" Ino smiled.

"Where is Uchiha?" She asked.

"Oh, He's taking pictures with all the fan girls." Ino said.

"I see." Sakura sighed, _Well I certainly don't need him to bother me right now, I should sneak out this time. Why does he keep bothering me? Does he like me? NO! _Sakura shook her head _definatly not! _

"Sakura," Sai stood, "Can I talk to you?" He smiled at Ino.

"Why does he keep looking at me?" Ino stared with jealousy.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Sai asked.

"You could've at least act alittle better!" Sakura's medium long hair blew out on the balcany of the school, "You don't know how tortured I was last night! How was your invest?" Sakura asked.

"Good." He said, "Your parents aren't on any moves to coming to find you yet." He said.

"Heh..." Sakura smiled, "I see. How's the Uzamaki company?"

"They're willing to help you," Sai considered, "I mean...even if you don't really want anyones help, they want to pay for any hospital bills." Sai said.

"Yeah, refuse that. What about Hyuuga?" Sakura asked looking down on the soccer ball being scored in the goal by Naruto.

"Hyuuga...well, they're discussing their decisions still. But, they could have intentions of exploiting your whole plan Sakura." Sai said.

"Sai remember this," She said, "I Haruno Sakura, have no plans. She's going by heart." The light smile on her face made him smile as well.

"As you wish." He said, "But I am here." He said walking out of the door.

"I need someone...to watch Lee...maybe Kiba and Shino?" Sakura sighed, "I'm starting to worry."

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Hinata opened the door to the balacany.

"Ah! Hinata!" Sakura hugged Hinata, "I feel free!"

"What happened? Your so happy today." Hinata smiled kindly as always.

"Well you see Hinata, I have came to conclusion that I will make the worst grades in the school." Sakura smiled, "Besides that, I've heard a rumor going on about you and Naruto. WHEN DID YOU GUYS KISS?" She yelled.

"Oh.." Hinata smiled with a blush, "It was last year, you weren't there. But it just happened on the bus from school." She said.

"Wells," Sakura sighed, "At least you should've told me that you guys are going out." She said.

"We aren't." Hinata said looking down. Sakura stared at her and then understood about how much pain she felt.

"Hinata." Sakura touched her hands, "You know, its best if you would agree to just freely love him instead of hide. Just because of that one thing in the past that has happened between us..." Sakura remembered the incident of the Rejection.

"Sakura..." Hinata stood, "Please, don't tell me about feelings. Above all...you're the worst ones about feelings!" Hinata ran away.

"Huh..what have I done?" Sakura sighed, "Its the past. She couldn't get over it? But I did...or did I really?" She stared at the moving clouds with a lazy eyes, "I'm definatly over it, because, I got to find that cute guy!" Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"What guy?" Shino appeared.

"Ah!" Sakura shrilled, "You startled me!" Sakura said, "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Ever since you said, Its the past." Shino said.

"So you heard my feelings." Sakura smiled at Shino, "Your actually quite talkitive." Sakura said, "Shino, what do you want to know? I mean everyone must have questions? So whats your questions for me?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask you about Sasuke." He said, "How do you feel about him?"

"HE'S A BASTARD! A man whore, and nothing for good LOSER! He loves to play with girls heart, and I have no interest in desperate guys. Plus, I believe that he's probably had a baby before! I mean look at how many girls he slept with!" She yelled.

"How many?" Shino asked.

"I don't know, I saw one so far." She said.

"Then he's only slept with one." He said.

"Your no help at all Shino." Sakura stared at him.

"What? He really isn't that type of guy." Shino said.

"What are you trying to do? Make me fall in love with him?" She asked.

"No, I'm just seeing if you are STILL in love with him." He said.

"I see..." Sakura sighed, "Well, Shino, I'll tell you my answers, I...AM POSITIVLY SURE WITH A MILLION BILLION GOOGLE plus that I am not in love with a jerk face like him." Sakura smiled.

"Eh?" He opened the door. The hunky man with a sexy body showed up at the entrance and the exit of the balcany.

"Sasuke?" Shino stared, "Wells, it was good talking to you Sakura." Shino walked passed Sasuke.

"Thanks Shino." Sasuke sighed.

"No problem."

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"An agreement." Sasuke smiled, 'I did what you asked. I told all the girls that I love all of their smiles and they're awesome and that they're the only one for me." Sasuke stood beside her.

"GOod. My money?" She asked.

"Here." He put the envelope on her hands not touching her. Some how he became distance from her again.

"Then, I'll be going." She walked out the door.

"You know..." He said, "You entertain me."

"Good. Cause if so, I'll play you like you did me. But I have no intentions of doing so." She stared at him, "Cause then that'll mean, I'm still in love with you." She said.

"Are you really not in love with me?" He walked closer to her.

"How many times do we have to repeat this?" She asked rolling her eyes with a sudden heart beat with in her.

"You know Sakura," He stopped in front of her, "I like the way you kiss." He said.

"I've never kissed you. Its only been you kissing me." She said.

"Yeah, your right, and not once have you kissed me back. Even that one time in elementary." He smiled.

"Your despicable." She said.

"Yeah, I've never told anyone this, but I've slept with half the girls in this school." He said.

"Half." She said.

"And now I have to stop. But that doesn't mean kiss right?" He asked.

"Yeah, Kiss doesnt count, because that doesn't mean your doing anything that bad." She said.

"I can stop kissing them underone condition." He said.

"I don't care." She stated.

"If you let me kiss only you." His grin was wide turning into a smirk.

"Like I said," She began, "I have no interest in your life." She said.

"You know Ino right?" He asked.

"You should stop threatning me with my friends." Sakura said.

"Well, Ino she loved me too." Sasuke smiled.

"Shut-up." Sakura said.

"And, I'll destroy her good. You can stop me. You can stop this from happening to her." He said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She yelled with a little sweat on her head. She was furious with this situation keeping her worried.

"Because." He took another step to her, "Sakura doensn't like me anymore. And I want her to suffer more. I want her to become my fan again. I want her to be all mine. I want you to be like all the other girls." He said.

"huh..." Sakura sighed, "If I begged will you let this off?" Sakura was admitting defeat and she was weakining. Sasuke was figuring her out moment by moment.

"I don't think I'll let you off, Sakura. I want you to suffer. Didn't I already tell you my goal?" He asked.

"Why is it so important to make me suffer?" She gave him her evil glances.

"Because, your the first." He said, "The first person to make me feel so bothered by your annoyance." He smirked, "So what do you say? For the sake of Ino?" He asked.

"Under another condition." Sakura sighed, "10$ per kiss." She almost looked like she was crying. Her body was tingling and he could tell that she hated him even more.

"Then, Kiss me Sakura." He said.

"Why?" She asked staring away.

"Because, I ordered you to. Do what I say or this bet will be off." He said holding onto her shoulder and pulling her in.

"Then close your eyes." She said holding a fist.

"For you I will." He closed his eyes. He was still and waiting for that kiss that she had never given him.

"I hate you." She still whispered closing her eyes slowly closing in on his lips.

"You better kiss back." He whipered before he purposly moved his lips onto hers. She squinted her eyes hard as if she was really hating it.

"That was good." He smirked.

"Where's my ten dollar?" She asked.

"Here." He handed to her. She walked towards the exit and wiped her lips.

"Meet me at the gate at then end of school." He smiled.

"Whatever." She walked out.

Going through her tortured day she didn't talk to anyone.

"So who won the VAL?" Konoha was called up to the office.

"You all did pretty well." Tsunade smiled, "Why didn't you cause a ruckus today?" She asked.

"Nothing much interested me today." Naruto said. Everyone seemed so down and they all were in their own little worlds of life. Personal problems, and personal feelings.

"If you have nothing else to say," Sakura said, "I'd like to get to my next class." Sakura said exitting. Hinata then felt guilty.

"You okay Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so." HInata sighed.

"Then, Tsunade, I think we'll all leave." Naruto said grabbing HInata's hands.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Whats wrong HInata?" Naruto asked.

"I..." Hinata cried, "I...I think Sakura...I think she's sad about what I said to her." She said.

"What did you say to her?" Naruto asked holding her shoulder. Hinata explained to him about the situation and he hugged her making her stop her tears.

"Hinata...Sakura is strong." He smiled, "And so are you. She still loves you just like I love you." He smiled shyly, "Sakura would never...will she ever be angry because of that. She's probably just mad at Sasuke." Naruto said that as Sasuke passed by.

"I heard that." Sasuke said.

"Ah..." Naruto smiled, "YOU RUINED MY MOMENTS SASUKE!"

"Well, she's only down because she's falling for me." Sasuke said.

"I see." Naruto said, "What ever your up to Sasuke, its going to hurt you the most." Naruto smiled, "Hehe." he giggled.

"Dobe." Sasuke walked off.

"Whats wrong with him?" Naruto asked, "Well Hinata, shall we go eat some Ichiraku Ramen then go home?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" Hinata smiled.

"Everything is so boring!" Tenten yelled.

"Totally." Lee agreed.

"Why is everything just soo...plain?" Tenten sighed, "I want to know and get into all the good stuff! What happened to the drama?"

"Stop sticking your nose to where it isn't suppose to be." Neji said.

"Oh, did you guys know that there's a transfer student?" Tenten asked with a smile, "I heard he's cute!"

"Why are you telling us this? Were guys?" Lee was doing pushups. "789"

"Because you guys are following me." She said.

"No guys can be cuter than me." Neji smirked in a flirtatious way.

"Eh..." tenten stared at him, "That was discusting."

"WHAT?" Neji said, "Your discusted by me?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Tenten smiled, "Because your cute the way you are Neji." She was honest and always so true to herself and others opinion.

The days for all 12 of them ended soon. The cold was making everyone cough.

"You actually waited." Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"Wait here." Sakura told Sasuke.

"Honered to." He stood and watched her walk up to Ino and Sai.

"Yo!" Sakura smiled and hugged both of them, "Ya'll know? You guys look good together!" Sakura winked and ran back to Sasuke.

"Do you really like that Sai dude?" He asked.

"He's cute." Sakura said, "He has respect."

"And so do I." He said.

"Man whore." Sakura said.

"Hold my hands." He requested.

"Seriously..." Sakura said, "Wait till we actually get out of school. As soon as they got far from school Sakura grabbed his hands and held onto it. Her hands were frozen cold, and Sasuke felt the goosebumps.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked him.

"You know, since you have no home, you can live with me in my apartment?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean that one hotel?" She asked.

"Yeah, the one that I've had sex with all the time. That room." He whispered in her ears.

"Don't you have a car?" She asked.

"Yeah, but seems like you don't want anyone to figure out that your here." He said.

"Whatever." She stared somewhere else.

"From not on Sakura." He said, "When I kiss you, always kiss me back." He winked. She didn't reply.

"I also want an Reply." He said.

"K." She said.

"At least three words." He said.

"I hate you." She said.

"With out putting hate in the sentence." He smiled.

"I really dislke you. More than that." She said.

"You have your ways of words." He sighed.

"Abhorred. I abhorr you." She replied.

"Ok. Stop talking until we get there." He said, "Where did you use to live?" SHe didn't reply.

"Well answer me and for what I said about stop talking." He said.

"WIth Sai." She replied.

"Oh.." He said, "Then live with me." He said.

"I don't want anyone to figure me." She said.

"Too bad. You want to protect them right?" He asked.

"They're your friends too." Sakura looked innocent.

"Yeah, but, I really want to make you sufffer for my sake." His grin made Sakura roll her eyes. As they got to the room, Sasuke layed in bed.

"If I'm going to live here, I want my own bed." She said.

"You can't." He smiled, "Because, You and I will sleep together." His arms wrapped around her head.

"Your going to kiss me aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, and your going to kiss me back aren't you?" He smiled.

"I don't like that idea." She said.

"Your good with not using hate in your sentence." He said.

"I'd like to sleep." Sakura said.

"I'd like that idea too." His hands slid on her back making her blush.

"Stop." She slapped his hands, "I don't want to be a whore." She said, "Or sleep and have sex with you on the bed that every slut you bring here sleeps on." She said.

"But this is special." He smiled, "I've never had this much trouble into having a girl sleep with me."

"I wonder why you do this..." Sakura was tired of standing.

"Let me kiss you, and I'll let you sleep." He said.

"Are you going to leave me like you did yesturday?" She asked.

"Were you scared?" He asked.

"No.." She lied.

"I got to protect you." He smiled, "Because, in order for you to entertain me, you must be safe." He touched her face, "Are you falling for me yet?" He asked.

"Never." She said. Bringing all her guts to make him shut-up, she kissed him. As she was about to pull away he opened his eyes and grabbed her head and made sure that that kiss was long. She couldn't no longer breath so she had to hit him. Breathing for air she sighed and wiped her lips.

"How do you feel Sakura? That was good right?" He smiled.

"I'm sleeping." She layed down. He copied her and layed beside her.

"Do you want to know how much you entertain me?" He asked. There was no reply yet he answered anyways.

"Alot." He whispered.

"You must like to make me suffer." Sakura said, "I think I should return to being your fan girl just so that you can stop bothering me."

"If you do that, then I'll get bored and break this deal." He smiled, "As a punishment for your thoughts of that, let me touch you." He said.

"NO!" She turned to stare at him, "I can't let you do that." She said. He then slowly pulled her in and licked her neck. His saliva all over her neck to her lips was sickning to Sakura. His hands squeezed her breast.

"Stop..." She held his hands, "PLease..." He didn't noticed that she was shedding tears.

"One last kiss." He kissed her and wiped her tears away. He didn't noticed that she was really hurt. But that made him happy and some what guilty. Waking up, she saw that he was awake and half naked.

"Yo!" He smiled, "Your awake, you want to take a shower?" He asked.

"I think I'll do that." She said walking pass him.

"Do you need clothes?" He asked.

"Oh..." She said, "I have some in my book bag."

"Ok." He said. As Sakura took a shower she scrubbed the saliva away. Coming back from the shower, he waited at the door.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Want to have sex with me?" He asked.

"Are you really a man whore?" She asked.

"I want to know your opinion on things." He said.

"Do you like me?" She asked.

"No." He said truthfully.

"Sorry, but, I'm saving my virginity for someone who actaully loves me, and for someone who I love." She said sitting on the bed.

"Then, I love you." He lied.

"Stop lying." She said.

"Your the only girl I can be with till the deal is off." He said, "I need some fun." He said, "How about you can do what ever you want to me." He smiled.

"Why are you so sexally active?" She asked.

"I'm not." He said, "Its just that, your denyal to have sex with me...makes me thirsty." He said leaning towards her.

"You know..." She said, "I'm not that type of person. Can you please respect my ideas." She said.

"I do." He said, "Then stop acting like that towards me." He said, "Love me."

"I can't love you." Sakura said.

"Then, I can't stop." He said, "Thinking about you everyday and everymoment right now. Its nerve recking. I'm so mad at my self but I want you so bad." He stared at her laying on the bed.

"Uchiha..." Sakura said, "I'm going to become your fan girl and ask you some question." Sakura said staring at him, "Why did you dump me? I loved you so much?" She pretend as she rolled her eyes.

"Because, you were like every other girl." He said.

"Then you want me to become like every other girl?" Sakura asked.

"Do you like me? Is that why your trying to change youself?" He asked.

"Infact no. I changed my self, because I like another guy." She said.

"Who?" He asked.

"What does it matter to you." She said.

"It does." He came closer to her, "If you don't I'll-" He was cut off.

"You'll what? Threaten me again? Rape me? What else are you going to do? Take my whole life away? Kill me? Anything else Sasuke? Are you going to hurt me? Are you going to make me fall for you then dump me like you did last time? Except with the whole world knowing this time?" She asked.

"Actually," He held her head in his hands. Her hair felt like silk, and the smell on her was like strawberry.

"You know," He smiled, "that if you don't tell me, I'll kiss you so hard." He said.

"I dare you to!" She was angered.

"Do you really want it?" He asked.

"No!" She said.

"I do." He said, "Because." He smiled, "You look good." He kissed her forehead. Then she blushed. Her heart was pounding like it had never stopped beating. She was breathing hard and soon he fell asleep.

"Huh." Sakura turned the away way from where he was facing.

"To think that this is going to be my house for alittle bit." Sakura said.

* * *

Again things will get more interesting and couples will start stiring soon =) I promise

Review =P

-YuYo


	4. The death of the cherry blossom

My first Naruto-Sasusaku fanfiction

****I DO NOT ON THE CHARACTERS.

School fanfiction

* * *

Review from Chapter 3

"Actually," He held her head in his hands. Her hair felt like silk, and the smell on her was like strawberry.

"You know," He smiled, "that if you don't tell me, I'll kiss you so hard." He said.

"I dare you to!" She was angered.

"Do you really want it?" He asked.

"No!" She said.

"I do." He said, "Because." He smiled, "You look good." He kissed her forehead. Then she blushed. Her heart was pounding like it had never stopped beating. She was breathing hard and soon he fell asleep.

"Huh." Sakura turned the away way from where he was facing.

"To think that this is going to be my house for alittle bit." Sakura said.

* * *

Chapter 4

Going to class and doing the regular routine for the couple weeks of begining of school, Sakura had gotten use to Sasukes touches, but she was still uncomftorable about the fact that he was a man whore. Konoha 10 would just wonder about them two.

As Shikamaru layed under the shade, he saw something interesting happen.

"It isn't enough." A man said to the blonde Temari.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like paying a boy like you to do things." Temari said.

"But your brother SAID YOU HAD THE MONEY!" He yelled.

"Do you want to die?" She asked, "Because I'm not afraid to send you to the hosipital." She said, 'And no one will know."

"I will." Shikamaru said yawning, "Lady, you should be so harsh a guy like him. Why waste your energy?" He asked.

"Who're you?" She asked as the boy ran.

"Shikamaru. From Konoha 12." He said.

"Oh..." Temari smiled, "From the trouble-some geeks." Temari said.

"I guess." Shikamaru sighed.

"Naruto..." Temari said, "I heard you guys are planning something." Temari said.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"I heard that that girl...what was it...Ino.." Temari smiled, "Are you close to her? I heard that you guys are using her as bait to drawn in thugs like Sai." Temari smiled.

"Oh...I didn't know there was rumor about us." He said.

"Well there is." She said.

"I guess your the leak." Shikamaru said.

"I guess so?" She stared.

"Then, I'll be seeing you around." He walked passed her.

"Tch..." Temari was angered by Shikamaru's actions, "Why're you ignoring me?"

"To save my team from any trouble." Shikamaru sighed and stuck his hands in his pocket. Walking off Shikamaru bumped into the teacher Asuma.

"SO, this is the knight of the Konoha 12?" Asuma smiled.

"I guess." Shikamaru said.

"Should we play a game of chess?" Asuma smiled.

"If you want." Shikamaru sighed, "Although this is trouble-some." He smiled slightly.

"So Shikamaru, you want to know what kings really are?" Asuma asked.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm asking you to tell me who is the king of our school." Asuma said.

"I don't know? The principle?" Shikamaru asked, "What does this have to do with anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, thats what I thought too." Asuma smiled, "The man before Tsunade-sama was my father." Asuma smiled.

"Is that something to be proud of?" Shikamaru asked.

"haha, your funny. I don't know." ASuma answered his questions, "But...I do know that this school...will be an adventure for you and your friends." Asuma said.

"I guess..." Shikamaru said.

"Each move you take Shikamaru...is like moving to find the truth behind the whole truth." Asuma smiled.

"What does this school have to do with my friends?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know?" Asuma smiled, "Why don't you answer it your self?" Asuma smiled.

"So you've known Sakura for quite a while..." Ino said.

"Yeah..." Sai said.

"What happen?" Ino asked.

"Nothing." Sai said, "Nothing happened between me and her."

"Yeah, I know." Ino smiled, "But I wanted to know what happened to Sakura her self.

"Ohh..." Sai blushed from embaressment, "Sakura...Sakura disappeared because she was..." Sai couldn't finish

"Was?" Ino asked, "PREGNATE?" She asked.

"NO!" Sai yelled, "Haha, she was sick." He smiled.

"What do you mean sick?" Ino asked.

"I meant, she's sick...and she won't be here much longer. Well it'll take awhile for her to leave...but she won't be here long until Tsunade finally finds the VAL." Sai said.

"What is the VAL?" Ino asked, "And if Sakura was sick...what kind of sickness?" She asked.

"Its a sickness to where all of her cells, and everything in her body become disoder...making everything look like weird..." Sai said, "But she won't live."

"Your not lying are you?" Ino asked.

"Why would I?" He smiled, "But...the sickness...is devastating..." He sighed, "You should've heard her scream. She had to live a whole year...with out thinking of emotions." He said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because...the trauma from the rejection incident...gave her anomia along with many coma's." Sai said.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Ino asked.

"Because..." Sai said, "She's going to die." Sai said, "You expect someone to tell you that she was going to die?"

"I got to tell the others!" Ino said.

"You can't..." Sai said, "Because...if Sakura's trauma comes back...not just from the cause of the Rejection but from that...murdered scene..." Sai said.

"So it was ever since then?" Ino sighed, "And she hid it from us?" Ino said.

"Ino...you can't tell anyone...Sakura will go on a rage...and then...who knows what kind of emotions will build." Sai said.

"So...what your basically telling me...is that Sakura is sick...with a disease or what ever that makes her cells combine which is causing her not to live long..." Ino said.

"Yeah...its like a human bomb..." Sai said, "Like a ray of enery created from the inside out. Just how Earth was created...the disease creates. Just how suns dies...she will." Sai said.

"So when all the cell meets up at one place, the bomb or...stored ray of energy in her body will burst because of the pressure its created, and she would die?" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it contagious?" Ino asked.

"No." Sai said.

"Thank-god." Ino smiled, "Haha, Why're you so worried Sai? Sakura is strong!" Ino smiled.

"I hope." Sai said.

_I got to ask her about this...I don't think I can keep this in. She's gone through way too much. First when I heard that she moved because she was moving to her granparents...and now its a sickness...next thing I know is that she ran away... _Ino thought.

"Things aren't going as plan." Sakura said, 'AND WHAT? YOU TOLD HER EVERYTHING!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah...because...she worries for you." Sai said.

"I don't care if they worried for me Sai. If they worried, then they can worry at the end. Right now...Im tired." Sakura looked as if she had bags under her eyes.

"Sakura..." Sai whispered.

"How much do I have left?" She asked with a urge to stare at his face.

"Probably..." Sai stared, "By the rate... maybe one more year?" He estimated.

"I see." Sakura walked out the door, "Shall we go?" Sakura smiled.

"I guess." Sai walked down the stares with her.

"Why are you crying Ino?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Why should I tell a jerk like you?" She cried.

"I really don't care." He said.

"Your horrible." She teared up.

"Like I said, I don't know what your talking about." He said.

"Ino! Sakura yelled waving her hands.

"SAKURA!" Ino cried to Sakura.

"Why're you crying?" Sakura smiled, "Hey, can I sleep over your house for a couple of nights?" Sakura smiled.

"OF COURSE! YOU CAN SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AS MY SISTER!" Ino cried hugging Sakura. While Ino cried Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"You can't." Sasuke mouthed.

"YES!" Sakura mouthed back, "FOR TWO DAYS." She mouthed.

"Ino." Sasuke grabbed Sakura, "Me and Sakura are going to talk for alittle bit, why don't you go tell Sai why you're crying." Sasuke took her hand.

"I can walk hello! I'm not crippled!" She rolled her eyes.

"Why're you going over her hous?" he asked.

"Because she's my friend and because I can..." Sakura said.

"What about our deal?" Sasuke asked.

"Its still on. Unless you want to put it down." Sakura said.

"I'll put everything down underone condition." He said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Go out with me." He said.

"WHere?" She asked.

"Not like that!" He said, "I want you to be my girlfriend." He said.

"What happen to making me suffer?" Sakura asked.

"I am." Sasuke smiled, "You just got to watch me. I'm sleeping over too." He insisted.

"You can't! Its a girl's day!" She said, "UCHIHA!" She yelled, and a kiss was implanted on her mouth.

"What is this?" Sakura asked.

"Don't call me Uchiha..." He said, "Sasuke." He smiled.

"Do I have to?" She asked, "I mean, I've done everything you've said but you've never done anything I said. This is unfair." Sakura said.

"Are you whining?" He asked, "you've lived with me for a couple weeks, and seems that you've gotten used to my touches, and kisses. Shall we go further?" He asked.

"In your dreams." She said, "You know..." Sakura sighed, "There was this thingy that bothered me." She said.

"What?" He smiled.

"Why are you like this?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There's always a reason to why guys act like this. So? Sa-Su-Ke?" Sakura sound seducing, "Who's the girl who broke your heart?" Sakura teased him.

"She's not here." He said.

"Oh, did she move?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke one sided hugged Sakura, "She was just like you." He said.

"Like how?" Sakura asked.

"She looks like you." He said.

SHE IS HERE!" Sakura smacked him, "Isn't that Yumi?" Sakura smiled, "Well, what do you say Uchiha? Go back to her! I'm sure she loves you!" She smiled.

"Shut-up." He was serious.

"Whatever." Sakura said, "You know?" Sakura turned around then stared back at him, "I remember that one time where you guys were dating...she's the last girl you dated." Sakura said, "Then she went for a little bit and returned hating you." Sakura smiled, "I bet I know what happened." Sakura smiled.

"I already said SHUT-UP! If you say another word, I'll deffinatly-" He was cut off.

"Do what?" Sakura asked, "Are you going to kill me? Go ahead, cause I'm already dead that day as well Sasuke." She said, "You got her pregnate didn't you?" She said.

"Shut-up!" He said tackling her down onto the ground, "I didn't force her to!" He said, "She didn't have to do it!"

"So you guys ended up with killing that baby?" Sakura stated.

"You don't know anything." Sasuke punched the ground beside her face.

"Are you mad at me?" Sakura acted innocent.

"Yeah, because everytime I stare at you, brings up that horrible memory." He said.

"I guess." Sakura smiled, "You must be suffering Sasuke." Sakura hugged him, "Stop crying. But you know, this entertains me." She smiled.

"Your so annoying." He stared at her giving her a long kiss.

"We can't." Sakura said pushing him off, "I don't like you. You don't like me." Sakura smiled, "We both are in love with someone else." She stated, "Don't you think that we should go find our true love?" she asked, "I mean I certainly don't like being in your jail cell." Sakura said with a smirk as she placed a hand on her lap.

"Heh." He stared at her, "I'll go back to her underone condition." He said, "Go all the way with me first." He smiled.

"HEll no!" She said.

"But thats the only way." He said.

"Hey, play boy," Sakura said, "I'm not into you. I don't want to have to end up doing the same thing Yumi did!" Sakura said, "Besided...I'd never kill my on baby!" She said.

"WE DIDN'T KILL IT!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah? THEN WHO DID?" Sakura yelled.

"My parents." He said.

"GOod for them." Sakura said, "You know, it was your fault anyways Sasuke. You liked her and went all the way with her. Even after that happened, You should try to keep her by your side. Kay? I'm going to be busy for the next couple of years so it ain't like I'm going to be your bride." Sakura said.

"Maybe I should try to get her back." He thought.

"Yeah, Go for it!" Sakura stood, "I'll be going! Kay? See you when ever! Hope you two work it out!" Sakura walked off.

"Yumi." Sasuke thought deep.

"You asked for me?" Sakura walked into the office.

"Yeah, apparently your parents has given up on you after they've found that information." Tsunade said.

"What information?" Sakura asked.

"The one about your sickness." Tsunade said.

"There's a cure right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...I hope." Tsunade said.

"Huh..." Sakura sighed, "You know...this is just a person illness. There is a cure. And the ones who injected this object into me, has the key." Sakura said.

"That..." Sai entered, "Would be your parents."

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled, "THEY DID THIS TO ME?" She yelled, "My whole life...the answer I've searched for...what right in front of me?" Sakura was loosing herself.

"Sakura!" Tsunade watched as she exit, "Huh...What do about her?"

"Sakura!" Naruto ran to her, "Why was Tsunade yelling?"

"Naruto, hey." Sakura bowed. The entire day was filled with depressed moments of Sakura's life. The entire time, Sakura had those happy memories she was imagining things.

"Hey, Sakura, you want me to pick you up?" Ino smiled.

"Sorry Ino." Sakura said, "I have something urgent to do." Sakura said.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Ino." Sai called Ino, "Lets go on a date!" Sai didn't want anyone to disturb Sakura right then. Even Sasuke ignored Sakura as he passed by her desk where she sat at. The sun was setting and Sakura sat in that same seat for the past 4 hours.

"Yumi." Sasuke was waiting at the gate for Yumi to finish with her sports, "Will you give me a second chance?" He asked.

"SASUKE!" Naruto punched him, "TEME! Do you realized what you just done?"

"What are you talking about you idiot!" Sasuke punched Naruto back.

"Sakura's acting like this because you broke her heart again?" Naruto was pissed.

"She was glad that IM NOT ALL OVER HER ANYMORE! WE BOTH DECIDED TO GO OUR OWN WAYS!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh.." Naruto sighed, "Then why is she so sad?" Naruto stared at the school, "She hasn't come to the gate." Naruto walked off towards school.

"Idiots." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..." Yumi hugged him.

"Yumi..." Sasuke hugged her, "I'm so sorry." He said, "I've done wrong. Everything was my fault. All mine." He said.

"Its alright Sasuke, I love you." She evilly smiled to where he couldn't see.

"WHERE IS SAKURA!" Ino punched Sai who was pulling onto her.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING WHERE THAT CRY BABY WENT!" Sasuke yelled.

"eh?" Ino stared at him with evil eyes, "Sakura? A cry baby? You want to know who made her like this? YOU! And now your back with that slut Yumi! You think she's all that good girl and she wants you because of love. THINK AGAIN CHICKEN ASS HAIR!" Ino held onto his collar, "THAT BITCH who held onto YOUR baby isn't even YOURS YOU NAIVE IDIOT!" Ino sighed, "Now Sakura is in a much worser condition you don't know what about. No wonder why she still hates you. Now she's on her death road." Ino Ran off into the school.

"What?" Sasuke stared at Yumi. Yumi was slightly scared.

"You don't believe her do you...Sasuke? I really am in love with you." She said crying.

"Believe what you want Sasuke." Shikamaru with the other half of the gang stood, "InoShikaCho researched the baby. It isn't yous." Shikamaru said.

"What?" Sasuke stared at Yumi, "BUT I WENT ALL THE WAY..."

"If thats what you call all the way...then it isn't." Tenten said, "Because, Apparently she was already pregnate with it. The time you spent with her, and the growth of the baby does not fit."

"Let it go bro." Neji said, "What about Sakura?"

"What about her?" Sasuke asked, "Were not in love." He said.

"If thats what you really believe." Shino said passing by.

"Huh...this is so dramatic." Kiba said.

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled all over the place.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto?" Ino stared, "Are you searching for her too?"

"Of course, she's so sad, I didn't know what to do when I heard that she didn't come out of the gate." Naruto said.

"I'm worried...lets keep splitting up." Ino said, "Go that way, I'll go this way." Ino went right and Naruto went left.

"SAKURA!" Everyone all over the place called her name.

"Why are they still here?" Tsunade was angry.

"They're searching for Sakura." Shizune said, "Sai said they found out."

"Oh..." Tsunade said, "What do you think we should do?"

"Nothing." Kakashi entered, "Sakura will make her own decision.

"I can't believe you Yumi..." Sasuke said.

"I didn't know..." Yumi said.

"Stop lying." Sasuke said, "I'm such a fool. I've had a feeling...but never really believed it could've been his." Sasuke said.

"Thats...why it was so sad.." Yumi said.

"It was your fault for lying. It cost you own baby's life." Itachi appeared with something in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"To find Sakura." He said.

"Why is everyone searching for her?" Sasuke yelled.

"What do you think?" Itachi was serious, "Guy split the groups, everyone get the anitdote soon. I don't think the shock wil last this long. Its shortning." Itachi and his akatsuki club ran into each sections of groups around the school.

"What could have that cry baby caused?" Sasuke said leaving Yumi there.

"I'm surprised he's really caring towards her..." Yumi lightly smiled, "I was an idiot." She wiped her tears away.

"SAKURA!" Everyone searched everyone, and not a single place at school was Sakura. She didn't answer to their calls. They looked in closets, and outside on the balcany. The nurse bed was empty. Everything was empty with not a single Sakura.

"Why're we trying to find Sakura?" Sasuke asked Naruto who was looking under desks.

"I don't know...but Ino seems to know." Naruto said.

"Where could she be?" Sasuke thought deeply, "COULDN'T BE!" He began running, and running with a thought of worries. The moon was already rising up the birght jaded green was filled with tears.

"Why am I crying?" Sakura asked, "Is this the feeling of dying? Is this the feeling of...of...goodbyes?" Sakura lied on the ground of dirt. Her eyes began fading little by little.

-Flashback-

6 years old Sakura and Sasuke

"Sasuke!" Sakura handed him flowers, "I love you so much!" She smiled, "So very much! I'll give you my life!" She hugged him.

"Get away!" He pulled away, "Your annoying!" He said walking away, "Stop following me!" He said.

"Hai!" Sakura smiled and stopped following him. But every day he would come to that hill. The hill where sakura cherry blossom bloomed. Where they first met. Where all the Konoha 11 met.

End-

Some how that tree...was what brought them together. It was only that place that her heart yearned so much to see. She wanted to see everyone smiled. She wanted...she wanted a family. A family who loved her as much as her friends. She wanted a family who didn't inject a virus into her. She didn't want a horrible family. As Sakura reached the tree she touched the trunk with a light from the moon, Sasuke ran out of breath.

"Sakura." He was breathing hard with tears for the first. Remembering how they all met, how both of them met. How fate was created, and destiny was meant to be. How she made him smile for the first time. How his first love was the girl he was crying over right then.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled.

"SAKURA!" Everyone was there. Everyone...her family...screaming her name and running to her.

"This is a pity." Itachi said to Sasori.

"Itachi...have you ever seen...this happen...before? With...with her too?" Sasori asked crying and hiding.

"Its this tree.." Pain said. His nose pierce all over.

"Its..." Itachi cried, "Too late."

"Thank-you...everyone. My family." Sakura held onto Sasuke's face.

"Sakura..." Sai cried from the forest afar.

"Tch." Tsunade with the teachers stood there staring at the tragic moment of Konoha 12.

"We can't go back to Konoha 11..." Naruto cried, "We need to keep adding on to this family, Sakura..." He cried.

"Sakura..." Hinata wiped her tears but they kept running down. Kiba's nose ran down.

"Every..." Sakura stared, "Everyone..." some how they couldn't hear her voice, "I...L- you all" She closed her jaded green eyes from that world.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, "OPEN YOUR EYES! If your gone! I will have to break your promise! You can't let me do that! Sakura! Come back to us!" Sasuke's voice. The voice who's screaming. That sweet voice she heard every night for the past few weeks. Letting go of his face, Sakura's hands began to fall.

"SAKURA!" Everyone shed tears. Where they met, and where they disappeared. Where they started, and where they end. Where they hated, and where they loved. The pain isn't over, the sorrow wasn't over. The hearts were dealing with this burden of sadness that only she knew. She carried all their burdens. Their secrets, their sakura. She took it away from them. It wasn't wise, but she couldn't help seeing them for the last time.

"Do you want me to love another woman?" Sasuke asked holding back his voice. Sakura could still hear all of them.

After a while of darkness, she was going back into darkness again.

Boom* Boom* Boom* Thud* Thud* BADUM* Something was moving...she could feel it.

"Sakura..." Sasuke stared at the woman he wanted to make suffer.

"Who...are you?" She glared at his tired eyes waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

How did you think? Haha, I get it, confused?

Well, anyquestions I'll clear up.

GIve me a chance please ? :)

-REVIEW please? :D

-YuYo


	5. Memories loss

My first Naruto-Sasusaku fanfiction

****I DO NOT ON THE CHARACTERS.

School fanfiction

* * *

Review from Chapter 4

"Sakura." He was breathing hard with tears for the first. Remembering how they all met, how both of them met. How fate was created, and destiny was meant to be. How she made him smile for the first time. How his first love was the girl he was crying over right then.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled.

"SAKURA!" Everyone was there. Everyone...her family...screaming her name and running to her.

"This is a pity." Itachi said to Sasori.

"Itachi...have you ever seen...this happen...before? With...with her too?" Sasori asked crying and hiding.

"Its this tree.." Pain said. His nose pierce all over.

"Its..." Itachi cried, "Too late."

"Thank-you...everyone. My family." Sakura held onto Sasuke's face.

"Sakura..." Sai cried from the forest afar.

"Tch." Tsunade with the teachers stood there staring at the tragic moment of Konoha 12.

"We can't go back to Konoha 11..." Naruto cried, "We need to keep adding on to this family, Sakura..." He cried.

"Sakura..." Hinata wiped her tears but they kept running down. Kiba's nose ran down.

"Every..." Sakura stared, "Everyone..." some how they couldn't hear her voice, "I...L- you all" She closed her jaded green eyes from that world.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, "OPEN YOUR EYES! If your gone! I will have to break your promise! You can't let me do that! Sakura! Come back to us!" Sasuke's voice. The voice who's screaming. That sweet voice she heard every night for the past few weeks. Letting go of his face, Sakura's hands began to fall.

"SAKURA!" Everyone shed tears. Where they met, and where they disappeared. Where they started, and where they end. Where they hated, and where they loved. The pain isn't over, the sorrow wasn't over. The hearts were dealing with this burden of sadness that only she knew. She carried all their burdens. Their secrets, their sakura. She took it away from them. It wasn't wise, but she couldn't help seeing them for the last time.

"Do you want me to love another woman?" Sasuke asked holding back his voice. Sakura could still hear all of them.

After a while of darkness, she was going back into darkness again.

Boom* Boom* Boom* Thud* Thud* BADUM* Something was moving...she could feel it.

"Sakura..." Sasuke stared at the woman he wanted to make suffer.

"Who...are you?" She glared at his tired eyes waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Looks like she lost some memories. I'm not sure yet. She might be just forgetting some people, but this town she knows." Tsunade said.

"Thats bad." Naruto said.

"Of course thats bad." Hinata said, "Its been a month..." Hinata said, "Good thing she's awaken now..." Hinata said.

"Sakura listen, you were in acoma for about a month. You lost a bunch of memories that are very important to you." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, "I was just at momma's work. She told me to go play at my Sakura tree..." Sakura said.

"Yeah, and thats where you've met all of us." Naruto smiled.

"I'm Tenten." Tenten stretched out her hand, "I'm a good friend of yous, acctually we all are. I'm so glad your safe." Tenten smiled.

"Neh." Sakura said, "Why is he crying?" Sakura ppointed to Sasuke who was beside her. No one made fun of him instead, they all looked away.

"Sakura..." Ino's eyes were so watery, "I've missed you so much." She hugged her, "You don't know how much we all cried days and nights..." She said, "You don't know how much we've tried to do for you when you were in acoma." Ino led out a tear, "I'm sorry..." She said crying aloud, "Im so sorry! I'm sorry...for not helping you! I'm sorry for not bearing your pain with you!" Ino said.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Ino wiped her tears, "Listen Sakura, everyone here, you can trust fully...except for that guy who was crying first." Ino said with a smile(Sarcastic)

"Shut-up Ino." Sasuke said.

"I was joking." Ino smiled.

"Hey." Sakura said to Sasuke, "Stop crying already, a man should be a man." All of a sudden he stood up giving her the hug that he really wanted to give her.

"I missed you so much." He said.

"I WANT TO GIVE HER A HIG TOO!" Naruto said, "A GROUP HUG!" Naruto and the whole gang took pictures, and hugged with joy. Although she didn't know who they were, she was laughing.

"Now whats sthe situation?" Sai asked Tsunade.

"There more to come." Tsunade said, "Her parents will find out..."

"Do they want her dead or what?" Sai asked.

"No...they want her from shama." Tsunade said.

"Why? I thought...they loved her?" Sai asked.

"Sai, I hope you understand that Sakura was adopted.

"Ohh.." Sai stared onto the floor, "Will anything like this happen again?" He asked.

"Am I suppose to know?" Tsunade asked.

"Im...sorry." Sai stared away with a bit of happiness and sorrow still in his heart.

"Its no one's fault." Tsunade said, "We all are going to go through this tough time." Tsunade said. Naruto punched the table as Tsunade, the teachers, and Sai came into Sakura's room. The room being filled with the Konoha 12 talking, Naruto's motivated speech occured.

"Sakura!" Naruto said, "I promise you!" He said, "I...no WE ALL will make sure your memories occur" Naruto smiled.

"Unfortunatly Naruto." Tsunade entered, "What if she remembered...and had the same thing happened over again? Except this time we won't be able to save her."

"True." Itachi entered, "The only reason how you were save Sakura." Itachi sat beside her, "Was because my brother begged me. Even though...you looked already dead, he still cried through all that." Itachi smiled, "I'm glad your allive Sakura."

"You saved me?" Sakura asked.

"Not me...Sasuke." Itachi said.

"You mean the crybaby?" Sakura asked, "What kind of relationship do we have?"

"Your my girlfriend." Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"When?" Sakura asked.

"Yesturday. You agreed to be my girlfriend for our deal we had." He smiled, "When can she be taken home?" Sasuke asked.

"She lives with you?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, for the past weeks." Sasuke said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lee asked.

"No need." Sasuke smiled.

"I live with him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled, "I'll tell you everything about my relationship with yours."

"But she might have a trauma again." Tsunade said.

"I won't." Sakura spoke, "Huh..I don't know why I jusst said that, but...I don't think I will."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, "You don't even know whats going on." Naruto said.

"I don't know." Sakura smiled, "But, I think I'm strong enough. Whatever comes my ways comes." Sakura smiled, "And I don't live with that guy?" Sakura smiled acting like a kid.

"She has a mind of a 6 years old." Tsunade said.

"Can I take her home?" Sasuke asked.

"If you'd like." Tsunade smiled, "I think she can take this."

"Where's my mommy?" Sakura asked.

"Your mom?" Ino looked away.

"I am your mom." Sasuke smiled.

"Your a boy." Sakura stared.

"A man." He corrected her, "If ya'll don't mind. I'm taking her home." Sasuke held onto her.

"I can walk." Sakura said.

"If you'd like." Sasuke smiled. Bringing her to the hotel she touched many things she wasn't suppose to. She began jumping up and down on the bed.

"Your such a kid." Sasuke smiled.

"I am." She smiled, "When am I going home?"

"Sakura." He smiled, shall we talk?" He asked.

"About what?" Sakura asked. He took off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She blushed turning around.

"I was changing shirts." He smiled, "So since you've lost your memories, I was thinking, Maybe I can help you create new ones." He smiled.

"There's always new memories any way." Sakura said.

"Of course." He sat on the bed, "Sakura told me she loved me when she was a fifth grader." Sasuke began telling her all that they went through.

"Eh?" Sakura said, "I was in love with a guy like you?" Sakura asked.

"What? You don't think so?" He leaned in closer.

"No.." Sakura smiled, "I'm in love with Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, "But you told me you loved me." Sasuke raised his eye brow.

"I think you must've mistaken..." Sakura stared into his deep dark eyes.

"I'm not mistaken Sakura. You even kissed me." He showed her a picture on his android phone.

"When did this happen?" Sakura stared.

"I took it when the first time you kissed me." He smiled.

"But I didn't." She was confused.

"You even slept with me." He smiled, "We sleep on this very bed." He smiled.

"Liar." Sakura said backing away from him and closer to the wall of the bed.

"We did." He smiled showing her another picture of them sleeping together.

"I don't believe you." She cried, "But...Naruto told me he liked me."

"He did?" Sasuke asked.

"I broke you heart Sakura..." Sasuke smiled, "And you broke me heart." He admitted.

"That means were even..." Sakura said.

"No..." He smiled, "Because I'm still hurt while your under this spell of loosing your memories." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Its been a month since you've kissed me." He said.

"Why did I break you heart? How?" She asked.

"Bye not loving me anymore." He said.

"So...you want to make me suffer?" She asked.

"Yeah," He came closer to her. Soon he was ontop of her.

"Suffer..." She said, "Did you suffer too?" She asked.

"OF course I did." He said.

"Then...I suffer too." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, its only even if you suffer and I suffer. That way no one gets hurt." She smiled.

"Too bad." He kissed her forehead, "I've suffered far too great." He said, "And so have you, but...you don't even know why your suffering. So I'll make you remember." He said giving her a forceful kiss on her soft lips.

_Why...why...why won't my body stop?_ Sakura thought. Pieces started to solve a little. Sakura pushed him.

"Ah...deals?" Sakura asked, "What deals?"

"So the further we go with this." Sasuke whispered in her ears, "The more you remember." He licked the corner of her lips. She touched his chest.

"Stop." She said, "Don't." She said.

"Then, tell me you love me." He said.

"But...I don't know if I do?" She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I don't know...?" She said, "Sasuke, do you like me?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied with emotionless eyes, "I really don't know."

"Why?" She asked with the looks of an innocent little angel.

"Because, I don't know if I want her body. Or her." He gave a sly smile.

"Why?" She asked.

"Stop asking so many questions Sakura." he said.

"But...I like Naruto." Sakura said.

"And he likes Hinata." Sasuke was annoyed.

"What...?" Sakura stared, "He likes Hinata? But..." Sakura went under her the bed, "He confessed to me."

"I already told you Sakura." Sasuke said, "You like me, not Naruto." Sasuke said, "Stop getting confused."

"I'm not!" She yelled, "Why would I like a jerk, and a guy who doesn't even like me?" Sakura asked throwing the pillow to Sasuke.

"You shouldn't be notty with me Sakura." Sasuke smiled, "Because, I don't know if I can control my self any longer." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, do you really think Naruto like you?" Sasuke asked, "Do you really like him?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

"Stay here." Sasuke said and walked out the door. About 5 minutes later, he came back with a girl.

"Ah..." The girl moaned, "What? Cheating in front of your girlfriend?" She asked as he pushed her onto the bed.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Sakura walked up to Sasuke as he took off his shirt.

"I'm showing you what and who I am." He smirked.

"What? Are you going to do me or not?" The lady asked.

"This is wrong." Sakura jumped in front of him. The heat from his sweaty body was making her feel hot.

"What? Sakura. Are you jealous?" He asked.

"Not really," She didn't deny, "But, What I meant was that she's way a couple years older than you yet..." She said, "And things could go wrong." Sakura replied.

"Then," Sasuke grabbed her head and forced a powerful kiss on her. Sakura pushed him away.

"What? You guys are fighting?" The lady stood up.

"Sakura, you mean nothing to me, so..stop being such a little weakling and watch who I am." Sasuke said grabbing the older girl by her head and kissed her. She grabbed his head and clung her legs onto his body. The pressure of sliding their body's passed each other created their tensions and heat in the room. Sasuke would sercretly watch Sakura as he kissed the lady. Sakura walked to the corner of the room and sat down turning her head away.

"Whats wrong?" The lady asked him, "It doesn't seem like you want to do this." She said getting up, "Then if you want me, call me again." She winked closing the door.

"Are you crying?" Sasuke asked her.

"Why would I be?" She asked.

"Because your punishing yourself for something you didn't do." He said.

"I can't believe I ran away from home. I can't believe that what you said about me sleeping on the same bed..." She paused then sniffed, "I can't believe I even sleep in the same bed you slept with other girls." She said.

"Its my job to make you suffer." He grabbed her into a bridal position and gently placed her on the bed.

"Can I kiss you?" Sasuke asked.

"If you like me..." She whispered.

"I like you, Sakura." He placed his lips onto hers and he gently pushed his lips onto hers. Making her kiss back, she closed her eyes.

"Are you really falling for me Sakura?" Sasuke held her in his arms.

"I don't think so." Sakura said, "Because, Sasuke...your...your a playboy. And you told me that you dumped me. Why would you want me back?" She asked.

"Don't get me wrong Sakura. I don't want you back, I want you to suffer." He said.

"Oh." She said, "So you want me to fall in love with you then suffer? So your a man whore?" She asked.

"DId you regain your memories?" He asked sarcastically, "For you to remember that I'm a man whore, you must 've regain your memories."

"So you are one." Sakura said.

"Not really." He smiled.

"I'm hungry Sasuke." She said, "Oh, then where would you like to go?" He asked, "How about we go on a date. Its still early." He smiled.

"I've never really been on a date." Sakura said..

"Well, its the best way to make you fall for me." He said.

"Neh, Sasuke. If its really important for you to make me suffer, than I'll help you with that." She said.

"You haven't even recover your memories yet." He said, "Well, I guess you can promise me one thing." He stared at her, "Only look at me. Always only see me and look at me and embrace only me." He smiled.

"Can we eat now?" She asked.

"Your ruining our talk." He said.

"I can promise you that if you help me regain my memories." She smiled.

"Then," He held out his pinky and there, they shared a promise of their life.

"Shall I take you out to buy you some clothes?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She smiled, "Lets go!" She yelled.

* * *

What I'm trying to do is set problems that lead up into a bigger problem, so sorry if its confusing.

Review please? :)

Also can anyone tell me what it means to follow a story? (Thx if you could)

-YuYo


	6. No more suffering

My first Naruto-Sasusaku fanfiction

****I DO NOT ON THE CHARACTERS.

School fanfiction

* * *

Review from Chapter 5

"Neh, Sasuke. If its really important for you to make me suffer, than I'll help you with that." She said.

"You haven't even recover your memories yet." He said, "Well, I guess you can promise me one thing." He stared at her, "Only look at me. Always only see me and look at me and embrace only me." He smiled.

"Can we eat now?" She asked.

"Your ruining our talk." He said.

"I can promise you that if you help me regain my memories." She smiled.

"Then," He held out his pinky and there, they shared a promise of their life.

"Shall I take you out to buy you some clothes?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She smiled, "Lets go!" She yelled.

* * *

Author's NoteXXXXX

I'm going to skip some details, and some stuff at points but I'll either flash it back or tell you about it. Its not as important as the main problems needing to be solved. so Yeah, Enjoy XD

Sorry this one is short

* * *

Chapter 6

Sakura POV

Going on dates with Sasuke, and eating and being beside him for about a year now. I still haven't recover my memories, but they tell me I'm starting to act like the usual Sakura. I don't know if I should take that as an insult or...a good thing.

Now, I don't want to leave Sasuke. I've been more into him lately. Although my heart tells me, that he will break my heart, my body keeps falling into his arms each nights. His kisses touch my heart deep. Although he's been annoyed of me lately, I'm worried. Scared to lose him. What if...What if I have a trauma from a heart break, will I die? Will I gain my memories back? Will I treat him like I don't care again? Should I run away? Does he love me? No...I doubt it. The way he still kisses other girls for the past couple of days, it was like my heart was bleeding.

Normal POV

"Hey Sakura, you want to come to my house today?" Ino asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled, "Can I sleepover?" She asked.

"Really? Will Sasuke be okay with that? And will you be okay to be away from him?" Ino asked.

It'll be fine." Sakura smiled, "But, you know, I've been feeling a tick latley. I feel that soon my memories will break and I'ma remember everything." Sakura stared at the window.

"Yo, Sakura are you really okay with having your boyfriend kiss other girls?" Ino asked.

"I haven't seen him do it." Sakura said, "But...right now, I believe its rumors." Sakura said.

"Really?" Ino stared,

"How's Sai?" Sakura asked.

"He's taking me to the coffee shop later then we'll pick you up." Ino smiled.

"Thats cool." Sakura stared at the door. Then Sakura sighed, "I'm going to find him." She ran out the room.

"Huh..." Ino sighed.

"That idiot!" Sakura opened the nurses office.

"Oh, Sakura what are you doing here?" Yumi blushed.

"Yumi!" Sakura said, "get out!" Sakura pushed her out.

"Haha." She licked her lips.

"Why are you hiding?" Sakura asked.

"You think I'm hiding?" He layed in bed.

"So you really did kiss her? Or more than that too?" Sakura asked.

"Not with our close off." He said.

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked.

"Sakura." He sighed, "I've been darling." He rolled his eyes.

"So your tired of me." Sakura said, "You do know...this is your last chance right?" Sakura asked.

"Last chance for what?" He stood up.

"Lets break up." She said.

"Have you suffered enough Sakura?" He stared her determination.

"Yeah..." She said, "Its hard enough to be at home with you." She said.

"I will admit, I was bored. Then, you became my fangirl again so there wasn't no need to stay with you anymore Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Then, why don't you just break up with me?" Sakura asked.

"Because," He smiled, "If I do, Naruto will beat me up."

"I'll tell him I'm okay with it." Sakura said.

"Then, Shall we break up?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"You should be sad about this. Why aren't you?" He asked.

"Why should I cry in front of you Sasuke?" Sakura said, "I'm staying at Ino's. If you need anything, call me." She said.

"You haven't suffered enough Sakura." He held her hand, "I must see you cry before we break up." He said.

"Then..." Sakura sighed, "I'll break up with you." She said.

"you promised to only look at me." He said.

"I'm keeping it." She said, "I still like you Sasuke. Why're you so scared to be alone." Sakura said, "I gave you my last chance already Sasuke."

"When your memories come back, what do you think it'll be like between us?" He asked.

"Its up to the other me." Sakura said, "But Sasuke, your not suffering right?" She asked with a smile.

"No...not suffering. Bu something just bothers me." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm moving." He said.

"Oh..." Sakura said, "Why?"

"Because my parents wants me to go abroad." He said.

"And you don't want to?" Sakura asked.

"Should I?" He asked.

"Whats your decision?" Sakura asked.

"To stay." He said.

"Then stay." She said.

"Sakura come here." He motioned.

"Yeah?" She walked to the bed. He stood up and gave her a kiss.

"Should that be our break up kiss?" He asked. Sakura wiped it.

"Thats just a play boy kiss Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Have you suffered enough?" Sasuke asked.

"More than you." She smiled.

"Just kidding." He dragged her to bed, "You know Sakura, if you accept this break up too easily that means you haven't experience the harsh world." He said.

"I'm breaking up with you either way. You cheated on me!" She was crying now.

"What? You really are suffering." He stared, "Annoying much." he said.

"Neh...lets really break up!" Sakura insisted.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because...Sasuke...doen't even love me!" She yelled.

"Yeah, I dont love you Sakura. Girls gets boring these days. Although this was the longest relationship I've had with a girl." He said.

"GOod to know." She wipped her tears.

"Then this is good bye Sakura." He said.

"Hn." She agreed.

As he was about to walk out the door he told Sakura something.

"Sakura, when you regain all of your memories back, rememeber this as well." He gave a pause.

"What?" She asked.

"Make sure to remember the treasure we his." He said.

"Yeah." Sakura said crying as he left the door. Then Sakura sighed.

"Okay." Sakura smiled, "Enough of tears." Sakura smiled, "LETS GO TO INO'S HOUSE!" Sakura was about to walk out the door until something more like somone's face came into memories making her dizzy.

"Haruno Sakura." The man said, "You don't even remember your own fathers face!" He said.

"Bastard." Sakura said.

"Is that a way to talk with your father?" THe old man asked.

"No...sorry." Sakura screamed like a little kid.

"What is this?" Neji and Tenten walked by, "Its the Haruno's president." Neji smiled.

"Hyuuga kid." Was what the old man called him, "I'm here to pick up my longing daughter." He said.

"Why?" Tenten yelled, "SO YOU CAN INJECT HER?" She yelled.

"No." He stared, "So this time I can kill her real with no shame." He said.

"With that Intentions, were not allowing you to go anywhere." Naruto appeared witih the whole gang accept Sasuke, Ino, and Sai.

"Huh...I cna't believe I came alone." The old man said.

"Stop." Sakura stood up, "Don't touch my father." She cried, "He's the only thing I HAVE LEFT!" She cried.

"Your mother is alive!" Kiba yelled.

"SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER!" Sakura yelled..."She's...a monster." Sakura cried.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He left earlier." Shino informed.

"Guys..." All of a sudden Sakura got all her senses back, "Back off." Sakura said.

"Sakura, honey, Hurry, your death date should soon appear. If not...I'll finish it with my on hands." He took out a gun.

"Shoot me." Sakura smiled, "Its alright to die." Sakura said, "I don't understand why people who works as rivals go to as far as trying to get the best things that they'd sacrifice their only kid as an experiment." Sakura said.

"Your not a monster Sakura." Her dad said, "Your normal..." He said, "But apparently, we can't have you leaked out to society." He said.

"Put your gun down." Sakura said.

"I won't." He said.

"You've got all of the company looking at you." Naruto said, "If you do anything, you'd end up in jail." He said.

"That Jerk Sasuke broke up with me." Sakura said, "I can't believe I actually fell for a guy who's like that." Sakura smiled, 'Suffer? Sasuke?" Sakura walked up to the gun.

"If you have the guts, dad. Shoot me!" Sakura said.

"BOOM!"

* * *

Cliff hanger! :)

Well **Review** if you want to **know** what **happens next.**

Review review review :)

-YuYo


	7. Give our parents a taste of hell

Review from chapter 6

"Shoot me." Sakura smiled, "Its alright to die." Sakura said, "I don't understand why people who works as rivals go to as far as trying to get the best things that they'd sacrifice their only kid as an experiment." Sakura said.

"Your not a monster Sakura." Her dad said, "Your normal..." He said, "But apparently, we can't have you leaked out to society." He said.

"Put your gun down." Sakura said.

"I won't." He said.

"You've got all of the company looking at you." Naruto said, "If you do anything, you'd end up in jail." He said.

"That Jerk Sasuke broke up with me." Sakura said, "I can't believe I actually fell for a guy who's like that." Sakura smiled, 'Suffer? Sasuke?" Sakura walked up to the gun.

"If you have the guts, dad. Shoot me!" Sakura said.

"BOOM!"

* * *

Chapter 7

It was too fast, no one could do anything. They then knew that they were nothing but regular teenagers...who tried protecting themselves with strength with in the group, but now facing the real situation. They couldn't run, they couldn't move. The building felt like everything was on fire. Their yells, and their moments of life that was affected by the works, of their parents faults. What they were experiencing now, was something their parents had created.

The sorrow, sadness, and gloomy moment when that blood filled all over the place.

"I guess, I'm now a criminal." A voice said with darkness and calming.

"What..." Sakura stared at Sasuke with a sad yet hatred eyes.

"What..." Sasuke stared at Sakura and walked up to the girl who fell to her knees. He began to bend down with her, "Do you want to kill me too...Sa-Ku-Ra?" He prounounced her name so easily.

"Sasuke-" She stared, "Why?" She was tearing, "Now...I HAVE NO ONE!" She yelled with a screech.

"What?" Sasuke replied. ALl of a sudden the aura of the hall way became calm with sparks.

"Sakura!" The Konoha teams of 11-12-13-14-15-16 was here.

"Your forgetting..." Naruto sighed, "I was worried...I'm glad we all made it." Naruto sweated, "Just didn't make it...in time for-" He didn't want to mention her father.

"Were not just dealing with anything guys..." Sakura sighed, "I'm already known as a murderer...please...guys...don't OFFER ME YOUR HELP!" Sakura yelled, "I'LL ALWAYS BE INFECTED! It's contagious..." She was wuzzy about everything she said. Everything wasn't very vague. Her eyes began to waver and tears still dropped.

"I'm not interested in crybabies." Sasuke sighed, "Why did you take so long to remember everything?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura stood up wiping her tears, "I guess...I'll be okay." She suddenly gave Sasuke a big punch in the face.

"I don't know whether to say she's fine...or not?" Tenten whispered.

"My my..." Ino stared at the Sakura and the Sasuke she saw in front of her.

"Ino-pig." Sakura stared.

"So the illness was cured...and not only that...your father tried to kill you twice. Plus, now that Sasuke killed your father...were all criminals. What about you? Whats your life path your going to chose?" Ino was straight to the point.

"What?" Sakura touched the blood of her fathers, "If Sasuke...had the guts to kill his ex girlfriends father...wouldn't that mean he has the guts to kill me?" She stared and gave them all a glare.

"Not exactly.." Neji stared, "Your father meant nothing to him, as much as you meant to him. He chose you over your father." Neji stared sighing, "This situation is going to get out of hand."

Everyone was talking and blabbing out what they think was best to fix everything, and let Sakura calm down along with Sasuke.

"Quiet." Naruto said with his fierce low voice, "I think." He smirked as he stood on his two feet from leaning on the window, "I believe...that our adventure...should start now." Naruto smiled, "I...I am willining going to take the blame for this murderer." Naruto smiled, "But! I'm going to go out to the world guys, why stay in a school filled with...people so human?" Naruto smiled.

"We are humans!" Sasuke pointed out.

"No...-" Naruto smiled, "You guys don't see it...we are too PURE to be human. We know TOO much as kids. We know LIFE." Naruto said. Being about 15-16, they had experience what a 87 years old have experience in their lives.

Naruto began to wiped him self with blood and held onto the gun that Sasuke held.

"Me and you Sasuke...are now victims." Naruto smiled, "So...? Sakura? Konoha teens? Are you guys going to make this company...a better company that will surpress...our very own parents company?" Naruto smirked.

1 MONTH LATER

"HAHAHAHA!" The blonde with two pony tails laughed so hard she fell off her seat.

"Whats so funny old lady!" Naruto yelled.

"What is funny...is that...a bunch of kids...wants to make my hidden company a group of Konoha...a HIT?" Tsunade laughed.

"It isn't impossible." Naruto replied.

"The thing is Naruto...how do you explain...to your whole group of Konoha there...that this company can get people killed, and people they know, and people with in this very group...killed." Tsunade stared at Naruto's reaction. Naruto beant his head down and then rose back up with a smirk.

"I BELIEVE in each on of them. We all have our own ability...and together...we become one." Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "Don't underestimate...the kids...of the top companies now." Naruto smiled.

"This companny is not known anymore." Tsunade smiled.

"I'll make this company number 1!" Naruto smiled.

"You have murders in your group." She stated.

"So?" Naruto stared, "Konoha...was a group from which our parents branched off from...and our only goal...is to give them a taste..of hell." Naruto smiled.

* * *

I am so evil right now...but things will clear up.

Its 6 in the morning...i'm tired so I'll write the rest of the next chapter tomorrow.

Review please?


End file.
